


Don't Forget To Think Of Me

by BePassionate24



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Bamon, Drama, F/M, Klaroline, Romance, Stelena, tvd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePassionate24/pseuds/BePassionate24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Begins at the very last scene of Season 7 in TVD. Elena Gilbert is human again and as a promise to not be selfish with her. Both Damon and Stefan Salvatore decide to compel her memories of everything supernatural away, including them. Years later, she begins to start over. But, what happens when Elena starts a new job in Boston as a doctor? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! This was a request by a few readers of mine on Twitter and I just wanted to say thank you for thinking of me. I'm not really sure if I will be adding on it this at all. But, maybe if you guys want, I can add another chapter to it. Anyways, enjoy. It's an AU Season 7 Stelena fanfiction. It takes place as the last scene of S7 with the idea of Elena being a human again and Stefan compelling her memories of him away and everything supernatural that happened in Mystic Falls so that she can start over again.**

* * *

**Don't Forget To Think Of Me.**

He leans into her, his hands slipping away from her face as his fingers become covered in her tears. My god, she's so beautiful when she cries. She always has been, her face buried into the curve of his neck as she exhales deeply and holds onto him tightly. "Please, don't do this to me, Stefan." She sobs with a begging tone, clutching on to him as if he's her anchor. Her life source. Maybe he always has been, she thinks. Maybe, indefinitely- he always will be.

Compulsion. It's the only way. It's the only thing that can spare her heartache and help her move on. Even though, he was against it for months. Damon finally convinced him after he left town. Leaving Elena's heart broken and her world shattered. She was human again, fragile. Her heart hurting over the brothers that she too had played and hurt just as badly.

"It's the only way, Elena." Stefan urges on, takes her hand and strokes his thumb over her fingertips. "I'm so sorry." He admits, fighting back his own tears because as much as it breaks her heart. This is killing him too.

Nodding with an abundant flow of tears streaming down her cheeks, she feels him pull her close as he stares into her tearful gaze. "I love you. I will always love you. No matter where you are or where I am. I want you to know that." He adds in, placing his warm hands against her heated cheeks and kissing her forehead before he backs away and he hears her softly whisper without hesitation in her voice. "I'll always love you too."

Stefan closes his eyes, taking off her vervain necklace that he had replaced the moment she became human again. Exhaling deeply, he clears his throat and then finally begins the mind control that he knows will forever tear them apart. "I want you to leave Mystic Falls, Elena. And, I want you to go as far as you can from here. I want to be happy and learn to love again. You need to start over. You need to forget the pain and hurt this town as caused you and follow your dreams. Become whoever you want, Elena Gilbert. Start over and start fresh. And," He pauses. His voice breaks when he softly adds in. "And, I want you to forget about Damon, all the supernatural things that happened here." His breathing picks up, his eye contact never leaving hers when he finally states. "Forget about me too. Forget that we ever met and the moments we shared."

Within a blink of an eye and her lips tingling from one last kiss. He's gone and she's left with an unexplainable yearning in her heart, deep down in her soul. Shaking it away, Elena looks around her bedroom at Whitemore college and begins packing. Memories of her friends, Bonnie and Caroline fill her mind as her heart tries to fill an explained void of loss for something that she not even sure of. Turning around, she notices it as she packs her bags. It's a small piece of paper, a tiny letter that only reads a few lines, which make Elena clutch it into her hands even tighter as she reads the last words...

_I hope one day that you'll be happy. But, above all, I really hope that one day..._

_You'll find everything, you didn't know that you were searching for._

* * *

_**.…. 7 Years Later ...** _

His steps are hurried as he rushes into the Emergency Room on a late Saturday night. "Dr. Salvatore! Please, report to the OR immediately!" The overheard speakers blare at John Hopkin's Children's Center. He's been there ever since he kissed her goodbye, telling them all that he was a graduate of some bogus school in Virginia. He hasn't really thought of her. Although, nearly every brunette or every brown eyed girl he's dated in the last seven years has reminded him of a piece of her.

"I'm late, damn it!" He grumbles, grabbing his white lab coat with his name tag off of the office chair behind him while he heads to his destination, checking the chart in his hands frequently and trying to remember the case and the damn surgery that the patient is having. "Wonderful, a new heart surgery patient." Stefan grins, closing his eyes and walking down the long corridor of the hospital, watching the new doctors that had just started less than two days ago, doing their rounds and trying to find their way though the hospital. Rounding the corner, he's engrossed in his charts, his own thoughts and the vision of a brown eyed girl that he had loved long ago.

"I can't believe that I have to work a 13 hour shift on Tuesday!" He hears someone exclaim loudly as they round the corner just at the same time and just then. It happens, they both collide into each other. He shakes his head, picking up her chart and his own as he stares down at it and then up at her slowly. He's in awe, shocked a bit too when he glances at her matching lab gown that proudly has the hospital's insignia on it. But, it's not the lab coat that he's mesmerized by. It's her familiar eyes, her sweet and embarrassingly shy smile as she apologizes without meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry." She tells him sheepishly, glancing back at her co-worker that has the same giggly grin on her face as they both stare down at the brown coffee stain on Stefan's crisp white coat from her dark pressed espresso spilling all over it.

Stefan pulls his locked stare away from her name badge, smiling widely and casually at her as he states. "It's alright, I needed to change anyways. Miss Gilbert." He tells her, taking a slow step away from them before he turns around as she huffs out a breath and quickly corrects his mistake. "It's Dr. Elena Gilbert. And, it was nice to meet you..." Her voice trails off as he places his hands into his pocket, licking his lips while glancing down at the ground.

"Right." Stefan says with a shrug of his shoulders, taking one of his hands out of his pocket and moving a step closer to her again, handing her a card. "Just in case if you ever decide that you want to get me a new lab coat. Here's my office where can find me."

She stares blankly at it and then back up at him. "I have a boyfriend." They both hear her quickly remark, the word boyfriend sounding like sandpaper against her tongue, almost like she wasn't really sure of the term or what to call her the guy she's been seeing for the last year. The same one who hasn't seemed to be making any real future plans with her.

"Well, that's a shame. Although," Stefan pauses, his eyes never once leaving hers when he firmly admits. "Something tells me that you aren't even sure that's what he is to you."

Hearing Elena scoff, her nose crinkle and her eyes narrow down at him, makes his heart dance a little with excitement. God, it's been too long. He silently thinks to himself. He's missed her. Oh, how he has missed her.

"Since when are you an expert on love?" She questions him as he points down at his card and smirks jokingly. "Ever since I became a Doctor." He winks, watching her face contort with annoyance as she finally looks down at the card in her hands and reads his name with a sense of her heart wanting to explode inside of her chest. Because, she can't seem to place his face at all. But, his name stirs something inside of her broken heart that she's pretty sure she hasn't felt in years.

"Dr. Salvatore." She reads, listening to the overhead speakers blaring once more. "Doctor Stefan Salvatore. Please report to OR 10. Immediately! Doctor Stefan Salvatore!" They both listen as he smiles at her once more and nods. "Yeah, that's me." He tells her, walking away without another word and a smile on his face that only she has ever been able to give him.

* * *

**A/N:So, should I add one more chapter? Thoughts?**

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Don't Forget To Think Of Me- Chapter Two**

Shaking the memories from her mind, Elena sat up in bed the next morning. His green eyes still flashing in front of her hazy eyelids. Ugh. As if she could get him out of her head. He was engrained there, stuck there as if he was always meant to be. She yawned, rolling out of bed and glancing up at the elongated mirror to the left of her bedside. Baltimore hadn't been her first choice. Honestly, when she had left Mystic Falls under the impression that school was over and her friends were finally leaving the gloomy old hometown they all once loved. Elena had seen herself moving to Hawaii, after marrying Matt Donovan and spending the rest of their lives together. Yet, her dreams of their on and off again romance ended in high school. Elena still held out hope that maybe the cute blue eyed looking baseball player would finally make his way back into her heart. He never did though. So, over the last seven years of being away from home. She had met, Harper. A true cowboy who was uprooted to Atlanta, Georgia during his college days. He'd swept her off her feet instantly with his southern charm and good looks and when she told him that she was moving to Baltimore for her residency. Harper without hesitation followed her there.

"Babe, you home?" Harper asked, pushing open the door to their small apartment as Elena exhaled deeply and walked into the living room. There he stood, with two coffee's in his hands and a medium sized bag of donuts.

"In the bedroom." Elena shouted back, tying her hair into a ponytail as she leaned against the edge of the bed, yawning. It had been a long few days and she was ready for the weekend. However, knowing that she probably was going to be stuck at work made everything a little dull.

"Mhmmm,you look hot." Harper commented, leaning against the door frame and watching Elena throw on a thin gray colored tank top, pulling her long brown hair out from underneath it as she smiled up at her boyfriend and quickly moved over towards him, extending out his hand so that he could give her the much needed caffeine that she needed.

"Hot! Ouch, damn it!" She muttered under her breath as the piping smoldering coffee burned the roof of her mouth. Harper laughed a little, shaking his head.

"It does say caution, hot." He reminded her sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"So, what are we doing for your mom's birthday?" She asked him quietly, changing the subject as she heard him exhale, coming up behind her and brushing a strand of her hair off of her shoulder.

"I thought you hated my mother." He commented nonchalantly, causing Elena to laugh a little as he kissed her shoulder blades. She didn't hate Rosalie. They just didn't really understand one another. Well, there was also the nice thanksgiving incident where Harper's mother walked in on the two of them, making out like teenagers in his childhood bedroom when they visited them last year. Yeah, that surely made things even more awkward between Elena and her potential mother in law.

"I'm being serious, Harper." Elena scolded, turning around as she bite down on her lower lip and placed her arms around him, pulling him close.

"We'll figure it out." He reassured her, his blue eyes sparkling as he kissed her forehead and exhaled deeply, staring at the clock on the wall behind her. "You're going to be late."

Elena shrugged. "No, I wo-." Her eyes grew wide as she realized the time. "Shit!" Elena added on, rushing to put the rest of her clothes on as she pushed away from Harper and blew him one last kiss.

"Love you, babe. I'll see you late tonight!" She shouted out, walking out the front door of their small two bedroom apartment that they shared as Harper reminded her that he was going out with a group of friends tonight and that she shouldn't wait up.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that he's hot. Like, I'd so sleep with him." Alexis, an intern under Stefan's supervision had said as Elena walked past them, shaking her head and smiling when she realized that they were watching Stefan Salvatore bending down to pick up a chart that he had accidentally dropped. Walking past them without a word, Alexis watched as Elena helped him grab it off the floor.

"I think you've got a few hungry stalkers over there. I'd be careful." She joked with him, winking at him before handing back the three charts in her hands.

Stefan straightened out, clearing his throat as he said her name. "Elena."

"Hi." She replied simply, getting to her feet while Stefan laughed a little, shaking his head. Surely, those girls were harmless.

"I'm not that interested in them." Stefan replied in a soft tone, taking the file back from Elena as their eyes met and he watched her take a step back, exhaling deeply.

"So, how's the first few weeks been?" He asked her, watching as she crossed her arms over her chest and got to her feet, her dark brown eyes leaving his after a few minutes when she looked up at the ceiling and exhaled heavily. It had been stressful, exhausting, during one of those moments, Elena had regretted ever even wanting to be a doctor. Although, of course she wasn't going to tell him that because she was pretty sure that he had heard it all before. "It's been great." Elena lied. Really, she had been drowning in paperwork, barely sleeping and she felt really bad for her boyfriend who had to deal with her mood swings and not being home very much at all.

"You're lying." Stefan said with an observant glance, smiling at Elena who couldn't help but smile at him as well. For some reason, he had that effect on her and she couldn't stop it.

"Maybe, a little." She shrugged, readjusting a set of folders and charts in her arms as she opened her mouth to tell him a quick goodbye.

"How'd you like to go out for drinks with me, tonight? You could be my wing man as I hopelessly try to pick up women at the bar." He added on, watching as she gave him an unsure look. "Stefan, I have a boy-." Elena began to say as he cut her off.

Nodding, Stefan pursed his lips together as he replied. "I know, you have a boyfriend. But, this isn't a date and it would just be drinks, Elena. I promise that you'll be back home to your boyfriend at a decent hour." He tried saying, attempting to reassure her of going out with him.

"I don't know..I mean...You're kind of my boss." She stated as he glanced down at the floor, taking the palm of her hand under his touch as Elena gasped a little with the sudden frequency of his hands caress. She had never felt anything like it, the electricity coursing through her veins and as quickly as it appeared, it was gone once he dropped her hand.

"Well, tonight I promise that I won't be. So, call me. That's my cell phone number, just in case you ever need it." He winked, watching as Elena glanced down at her hand and noticed that he had written his name as "Stef"

"Who is Stef?" She asked with a small giggle, watching as Stefan began walking away from her, only turning around briskly to reply to her question. "It's a nickname that my brother gave me. Also, you can say you have a friend named Stephanie. Just in case your boyfriend asks. See you around, Dr. Gilbert."

"Hey! Wait!" Elena shouted out, picking up her pace and running after him as Stefan turned the corner and kept walking. She was somewhat out of breath when she finally reached him.

"Yeah?" Stefan asked with a crooked smile, telling her that maybe going out drinking was a bad idea and that maybe they should go out to the gym and get a decent workout in since it sounded as if Elena needed one.

"Don't be a jerk." Elena teased while swatting at his chest, smiling up at him as Stefan tried his hardest to not reach out and kiss her lips. God, he missed her smile, her laugh, everything about her. Although, he knew that he had to keep his distance and keep up the rouse.

"Sorry, I have a tendency to make bad jokes. But, honestly. Tonight doesn't need to be a date. It can just be drinks between friends." Stefan told her as Elena smiled and then agreed. "Sure, that sounds nice." She stated, turning away from him as she glanced down at the phone number written against her palm and then grinned. "I'll see you tonight at 7:30, Stef. I'll just meet you here." She commented, backing away with a smile that almost felt as if it was plastered against her lips.

"Alright, I'll see you then." He confirmed, pivoting on his heels and smiling the whole way down the hall. Now, if only he could control himself around her tonight, things would go smoothly.

* * *

"How are things going?" Damon had called asking him. It had been months since the brothers had spoken and for some reason, Stefan actually missed him.

"You still on that bunny diet?" He joked as Stefan exhaled deeply. When the choice was given to become human or stay a vampire. Both of the brothers gave it all up so that Elena could have what she had always wanted, a better life. So, now after seeing her in the same hospital where he never thought he would be seeing anyone he knew. You could imagine Stefan's surprise when he saw her standing there. All human and looking a bit older than she had before. He had regretted it, not taking the cure right along side with her. They could have been human together, they could have lived out the rest of their days as a married couple. If only she hadn't fallen in love with his brother as well and the whole feud between them had started. There was also that little detail of the brothers compelling her memories away just so that she could move on with her life, as they had been trying to do as well.

"Things are good. I met someone." Stefan casually said, hearing his older brother whistle over the phone. "About damn time." He uttered out, waiting for Damon to add on that he too had indeed been seeing someone ever since they both had decided that letting Elena go was for the best.

"Good for you. I'm seeing someone as well." Damon chimed in, a small smile crept upon Stefan's lips as he glanced down at the half drank bourbon in his glass. He was nervous as all hell. It wasn't like he hadn't dated or slept with anyone else since Elena, he had and it was nice. But, knowing that he would be going out with her tonight and she was someone else's stung a little bit.

"Who is she?" Stefan asked before Damon could inquire about his relationship status.

"Well, she's a witch. She was Elena's best friend...Do I really need to keep going with this?" Damon asked as Stefan chuckled a little. He got it fairly quickly and to his surprise, Damon seemed content about his choice to start dating Bonnie Bennett.

"How does that work between the two of you? I mean, does Bonnie give you those witchy migraines if you misbehave?" Stefan asked jokingly, hearing Damon laugh too.

"Nah. You see little brother. You just need to know how to charm a woman and once that happens, things changed. Honestly, the little witch and I have gotten closer since you left." He stated as Stefan exhaled deeply, hoping that Damon wouldn't mention Caroline Forbes. However, Stefan was a bit curious as to what had happened to his former love interest and best friend since he had skipped town.

"What about Caroline?" Stefan heard himself ask as Damon grinned through the phone. "She went in search of Tyler Lockwood. You wouldn't believe it if I told you this. But, she just decided one day that she wanted to fix things with Tyler. Honestly, things were a little resistant at first. But, ever since Liv died and Tyler triggered his curse. Caroline had been helping him like she had before when he had first found out he had the wolfy genes." Damon explained as Stefan glanced at his cell phone and noticed the time.

"Shit, look. I hate to cut this short. But, I need to get going. Look, I'll call you again soon." Stefan abruptly said as Damon said with a smile on his face. "Have fun on your date. Don't try to eat her."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I have it under control, Damon. But, thanks for the reminder." He replied, quickly hanging up the cell phone in his hands and grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter as he looked around his apartment. Things were spotless, no traces of blood bags anywhere. It was almost as if he was really trying to start over as a human. Because, in all honesty. He really was trying to be as normal as he could be and being away from everyone in Mystic Falls had helped.

"Here we go." Stefan mumbled under his breath as he unlocked the front door to his apartment and stepped out. His hands were shaking. Not from the lack of blood that he had consumed today. But, from the nervousness that he was feeling knowing that he was going on a date with a girl that he had been in love with for years and yet, she didn't even remember him at all.

* * *

"How do I look?" Elena asked him, the minute the double doors to the Emergency Room opened up and she saw him walk in with his relax fitted dark jeans, a dark blue blazer over a simple white t-shirt that was tightly pressed against his chest. Elena felt her cheeks blush as she looked away briefly to fix her white dress that hugged the middle of her stomach and had a bit of a plunging neck line. She was wearing a silver ring on a silver chain around her neck when Stefan approached and as he looked a little closer at it. He noticed that it was her daylight ring that he had given her when she first became a vampire. Looking away, he swallowed the lump in his throat. This was going to be harder than he had expected, being around the love of his life and acting as if he barely knew her at all. When in reality, he had known her better than anyone ever did in Mystic Falls, even her best friends.

"You look beautiful." He said simply, placing his hand against the middle of her back as she glanced up at him with a sweet dark brown gaze and then asked. "Where are we going tonight?"

Stefan smiled. He hadn't really thought it over and besides in his head, this freshly compelled version of Elena wasn't living with a boyfriend or in love with anyone else. So, going out like this and being a gentlemen would prove to be one thousand times harder. However, it was worth it. He thought to himself as he lead her outside to his car and she stopped at the sidewalk as Stefan opened the door to his sports car which was a convertible white colored Lexus.

"This is your car?" She asked with a surprised tone as he nodded his head and smirked. "Nah, I borrowed it from one of the residents. Told him that I'd get you and it back in one piece tonight. As long as I behaved myself." Stefan winked, opening the car door for Elena as she felt it. The same frequency that she had been feeling earlier in the day when she was around him. It was stronger this time as he placed his hand on to the middle of her back and whispered against her ear ever so gentle. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She choked out, shaking off the feeling and brushing it off as nothing more than her imagination playing tricks on her. Surely, Stefan Salvatore was handsome and sweet. He was funny and kind. He was everything that Elena wished her current boyfriend could be. Although, wasn't.

"Okay." Stefan stated, started the car and pulling away from the curb as Elena watched his fingers nervously tap against the steering wheel, her mind racing with what it would feel like to reach out and touch his soft hands.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and the need for her mind to think of anything else than Stefan's hands. Elena spoke up in a soft tone. "So, what made you decide to be a doctor?" She asked, watching Stefan focus his attention all on her and then glancing back at the road in front of them as they merged onto the freeway.

He smiled. Not once had anyone really asked him that up until now. "I wanted to save people's lives. You know, always thought that it wasn't a bad idea to help people out." He added on, after a while Elena watched as the downtown skylights appeared and Stefan drove down a busy and crowded street. He parked the car in front of a fancy looking hotel and tossed the keys towards an older looking valet who greeted him with a quick "Hello Doctor Salvatore."

Elena gave him a puzzled look as he opened the car door for her and extended out his hand towards her. "I thought you said this was going to be a casual dinner between friends? Stefan, you don't need to show off to me." Elena stated, a little irritated with him that he had taken her to such a fancy place.

"I'm not trying to do that, Elena. I just thought a nice gourmet dinner at a nice place would be good for a change. And, yes these people do know me here because I kind of live here." Elena's eyebrow lifted when he said those words as she stepped out of the car to stand beside him. "You live here?" She questioned as Stefan nodded his head, heavily inhaling through gritted teeth. Well, here it went. He thought to himself, something that he had wanted to avoid. "It's a long story. My ex-girlfriend, Ivy kind of kicked me out and I've been living here ever since. But, don't worry. I'm not going to take you up to my place. We're just going to have dinner here." He told her, gently placing his hand against the middle of her back once again as he lead her through the hotel entrance. Stefan watched her as she closed her eyes for a moment, a feeling of sudden bliss was coursing through Elena's body when she opened them back up and locked her eyes onto him. It was then, within that moment that Elena felt it. Something about Stefan felt familiar, something about Stefan felt safe and she couldn't explain it or put it into words. But, she was remarkable drawn to him and she couldn't wait to spend just a few more hours with the handsome doctor.

* * *

**A/N: So, thoughts? What do you all think should happen next? Should Elena begin getting a memory or two back?**

**Please feel free to comment and leave me a review. :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Don't Forget To Think Of Me- Chapter Three **

"Little witch, you're here." Damon greeted her, smiling as he stepped aside and allowed Bonnie to enter into the Salvatore boarding house. She rolled her eyes as she heard him close the door. "Well, you said that you were having a crisis and so, I came over. What's going on, Damon?" She asked him, pivoting on her heels and dropping her bags to her feet. Bonnie stood straight, arms crossed over her chest as she stared over at Damon and waited for him to speak.

"Well," He paused, walking over to the mini bar in the Salvatore living room and pouring himself a glass of bourbon before he began to explain why he had called her over to his place in the middle of the night. "I was thinking. Actually, I have a proposition for you." He smiled with a grin, watching as her eyes grew big while she attempted to keep her cool. Yes, they had grown closer over the last few months and over the last few years since Elena had been away. Bonnie and Damon had become more and more flirty with each other. However, neither of them had ever once crossed that boundary or line with one another.

"What could you possibly want? A protection spell?" She laughed, snapping her fingers together as she looked at him and joked. "Oh, I know! We could make you look hotter and sign you up for online dating!"

Damon scoffed, swirling the liquor in his drink as he chugged it down before he too laughed at her failed attempt to be funny. "You keep this teasing up, little witch and soon, I'll be dating you."

"In your dreams." Bonnie hissed out, snatching his drink away from him and taking a seat next to him on the couch. Damon watched as Bonnie lifted up her legs and placed them into his lap. "Why did you call me over here, Damon. What do you want from me?"

He smelled like booze when he leaned closer towards her, moving her feet out of the way until they both heard a loud thud on the ground as they hit the floor. "I want a roommate. Since my brother left me all by my lonesome and I don't really have anyone to annoy. I'd like it if you moved in here with me instead of living all alone in your families house. How long has it been since you've heard from your mother, anyways?" She heard him ask, smiling sweetly at her.

Bonnie shoved Damon away from her for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. Did he really just say that he wanted her to be his roommate? Was he out of his mind?

"You'd hate my company." She frowned, hearing him get up off the couch as she did as well. Damon placed the glass down on the coffee table and shook his head in disagreement. "Truthfully Bonnie, I didn't mind you too much in the prison world. What makes you think that I'd hate you now?"

She inhaled through gritted teeth, smiling up at him as she clasped her hands together and stated. "Well, for starters. I'm a lot stronger now than I was before and the minute you piss me off. I can pretty much kill you."

Damon laughed, he couldn't help but not laugh. "You could kill me, huh?" He questioned, taking a few steps towards her until her back hit up against the bookshelves behind them and he leaned down so that his lips were just inches away from hers. Bonnie didn't flinch, she didn't move at all. Her eyes were glued to his lips and her breath became a little staggered. He was crossing a line, a boundary that they had set and for some odd reason, she couldn't deny the tension anymore. So, she played along, teasingly.

"You want me. To be your roommate?" Bonnie asked, stroking his cheek with her fingertip as she heard Damon inhale sharply. "Mhmm. We could do things together." He commented with a wicked smile as she leaned her head back against the bookshelf and felt his body being pressed up against hers even more.

"Like, what kinds of things?" She asked him, working her fingers down against the collar of his shirt, Bonnie kept her eyes locked on to his lips. She could smell the booze on his breath, the quivering in his voice. Damon Salvatore was trying to keep control of the situation. However, he was in a losing battle and she had him exactly where she wanted him. "Bad things?" Bonnie teased, tracing her fingers against his exposed neck as she leaned in a left a kiss upon his skin.

Damon's mind was reeling. When did they get to this point in their love/hate relationship? When in the hell did it become so tension filled that neither of them could stand it any longer. He was happy though, for the first time in over a year, being this close to the witch. Damon felt more alive than ever before and she had a lot to do with it. "If you want," He paused, hesitation in his tone as his eyes filled with an unsatisfied desire and Bonnie leaned in towards his lips closer. They were just centimeters apart, if he leaned in any closer. He'd be kissing her. Passionately, deeply and furiously. Damon would be all over her within a heartbeat, all she had to do was give the go ahead.

She smiled, biting down on her lower lip as she leaned into him and whispered. "Under one condition." Damon's eyes lit up as she came just a little closer to his mouth. "And, what's that?"

"No one finds out about us." Bonnie stated, exhaling deeply before Damon could reply back as she left a passionate open mouthed kiss against his lips that left them both breathing heavily and wanting more than ever to be closer to each other.

* * *

"Tell me more about what brought you here." Elena said, curling her fingers around the wine glass in her hands as the band behind them played a familiar song and she caught herself humming to the beat.

"Do you want to dance? I mean, I could sit here and tell you all about why and when I decided that I wanted to be a doctor or we could dance and I could make you smile and laugh. For some reason, you look like you need it."

"Sure." Elena smiled, feeling Stefan pull her up from her seat and tightly wrap his fingers around her hand as he spun her around on to the dance floor. She could feel his left hand resting lightly on the middle of her back as they swayed back and forth to the music. The music made her close her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder and they silently moved together. It wasn't until a few minutes later, towards the end of the song when Stefan released her hand that Elena felt a tightening in her chest. "Will you excuse me?" She asked him, breathlessly as her eyes darted around the room and she felt her head spinning as if she was going to faint at any second.

"Elena!" Stefan shouted, following her in the crowded restaurant until he lost her somewhere near the elevators and the woman's bathroom. "Damn it!" He exclaimed, yelling out her name until he realized that she must want to be alone.

She ran into the bathroom, heaving for a breath. Elena gasped for air as she checked the stalls, thankfully no one was in any of them as she slide into the first stall and slide down to the ground, the tingling of Stefan's fingertips against the middle of her back still setting her skin on fire. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. That's when it happened, a wave of something that seemed so familiar it had given her chills all the way down her spine.

" _You okay?"_

" _Were you following me?"_

" _No, um. I, uh. I saw you fall."_

" _Aha. And, you just happen to be hanging out in a cemetery."_

" _I'm visiting. I, uh. I have family here."_

" _Oh, wow. Tactless."_

" _I'm sorry, it's the fog. It's making me all foggy. And, back there, there was this bird and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right? Hitchcock?"_

" _Ha, I'm Elena."_

" _I'm Stefan."_

" _I know. We have history together..."_

Elena gasped deeper, her eyes watering up with tears as she briskly gathered her things off the ground and shook her head. "What the hell was that?" She asked herself out loud, walking over to the sink and splashing her face with cold water. She stumbled to grab a paper towel just as the tightening in her chest returned and it happened once more.

" _Nice ring."_

" _Oh, ah. It's a family ring. Kind of stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"_

" _No. It's just, um. There are rings and then, there's that."_

" _Did you hurt yourself?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Did you hurt yourself?"_

" _Oh, ah...I don't know..."_

"Elena!" The fogginess in front of her eyes faded as she heard her name being called and just as Elena tried to calm herself once more. Stefan had made his way into the woman's bathroom, blocking the door.

"You shouldn't be in here." She commented, not daring to look at him.

Stefan calmly approached her, trying to keep her looking at him instead of looking around the room.

"Elena, please tell me what's going on. You rushed out from the restaurant area so fast. Was it something I said?" He asked, seeing the sudden fear in her dark brown eyes when she locked her gaze upon him.

"I know you." She stammered out, tears beginning to well up into her eyes as she blinked them back and he tilted his head to the side, acting surprised at her revelation.

"Yeah, we work at the hospital together." Stefan tried to clarify, watching her shake her head in disagreement. "No," Elena paused, pointing at him and shaking her head vigorously.

"No. That's not from where. Stefan, that ring. I remember that ring you wore in the cemetery..." Her voice trailed off as he locked his eyes on to hers and then it clicked. His hand against her body, the spark between them and the fear in her eyes, she was remembering bits and pieces of her past in Mystic Falls with _him_ …

Stefan needed to think quick. He hadn't planned on this coming up until way later in their newly found relationship. However, he was good at convincing people otherwise and now that Elena was human again, it wouldn't be that difficult to compel away her freak out on him tonight.

"Come here." He stated firmly, watching as she wiped away her tears and kept her distance. "No. Stefan, tell me how I know you!" She yelled back, leaning her back and hands against the bathroom wall as she looked terrifyingly at him while he approached her. "Don't touch me, please. You don't want to hurt me." She begged, her tear stained cheeks were moistened with dark mascara streaks and it broke Stefan's heart.

"I would never in a million years lay a hand on you or hurt you. I promise." He vowed, taking his thumb and wiping her tears away as he pulled her close to his chest and gently embraced her. She stayed calm for a little while, relaxing against his body and inhaling his scent as she heard him speak.

"You and I went to high school together." He commented, inhaling sharply as he contemplated if he should keep telling her more. "Why didn't you say something?" She sniffled, pushing away from him and gazing up at him with watery eyes.

"I didn't think you'd remember me. It was years ago and we had dated briefly. Elena, you had been in a really bad car accident and lost some of your memories." His voice became softer as he placed both of his hands against her cheeks and added on. "I've heard about this thing your going through. A lot of people who have had head trauma like you did in the car crash, sustain injuries such as these. They block out memories from their past and it's like a form of PTSD when it comes back in waves." Stefan explained, partly hoping that she wouldn't catch on to his lying.

"Well, that would explain some things." Elena shrugged, laughing a little at how silly she felt in the moment. How could she not remember him completely?

"So, what you're saying is that my memories are coming back to me in pieces now, after all of these years?" Stefan nodded, moving her away from the wall and praying that she wouldn't ask anymore questions about how they knew each other until he could figure out what else to say.

"But, that still doesn't explain your ring or the cemetery flashback..." Her voice trailed off as he waved his hand around and pointed to the ring while he tried playing it cool.

"You and I dated for a while in high school. The ring is a family class heirloom that my dad passed down to me after his college years and when I first met you in the cemetery, you had asked about it." He clarified, watching her nod her head as she glanced down at the ground while stepping out of the bathroom with his arm around her.

"Stefan," Elena paused near the elevator doors as he stood in front of her looking for his keys to take her home.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Elena asked, catching him off guard as he looked at her with a deer in the headlights stare.

"Elena, I don't think that-." Her hand against his shoulder and her saddened look on her face forced him to quickly reconsider. Maybe it wouldn't be that much of a big deal, she could sleep at his place and then leave in the morning. He'd just have to remember to keep himself under control and not just his mind. But, his body and his heart too. The blood bags in the refrigerator would be hard to explain, he thought as he kept thinking about her words. Although, he didn't see any harm in having her stay over for just one night.

"I just- I don't want to have to explain everything to my boyfriend and I promise that I will leave right in the morning." She stated as he inhaled sharply and finally caved in.

"Okay." He stated, pressing the button to the elevator as they both took a step inside and Stefan watched the doors close in front of his eyes. How were things going to work? How was he supposed to be laying so close to the love of his life and not be able to reach out and hold her, kiss her and tell her how much he loved her still?

Stefan shook the thoughts out of his mind as the doors reopened to the very top floor of the penthouse suites and he grabbed a hold of Elena's hand, leading her down the hallway and to his room at the hotel.

"Home sweet home." He said loudly, opening the door to the room and turning on the lights as he stepped aside and allowed her to go in first.

Elena looked around, shrugging off her coat and gently placing it down on to the couch as Stefan stepped behind her, accidentally brushing his hand against her back once more. She shivered at the touch of his cool rough calloused fingertips against her back and then she turned to him. He was leaning his back against the wall as her eyes met his, when she stammered out. "Tell me that you don't feel that." She commented, her voice pleading with him to understand the feelings that he was unknowingly stirring inside of her.

"Feel what?" He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat as he looked away and she took a step towards him. It was a bold move, staring into his forest green eyes for some form of understanding because she desperately needed to be reassured that she wasn't indeed losing her mind.

"Tell me that you don't feel that frequency between us. That spark I feel inside of my bones when you touched me just now…." Her voice trailed off as she took another step towards him. They were chest to chest now, his back flatly pressed up against the wall and a nervous look in his eyes. One wrong move, he thought. Just one simple kiss from her soft lips and everything would come crashing down. Pull your damn self together! His mind screamed at him. But, she was broken and confused, her eyes longing for some sort of reassurance and he could see it so clearly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He breathed out, moving her away from him so that he could collect his thoughts and catch his heaving breath. The scent of her blood was intoxicating, the scent of her skin was even more infuriating because Stefan wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of her body, nibble on every piece of her skin that he could find. He wanted nothing more than for Elena to remember his love for her. However, he needed to keep himself under control for now because he didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Liar!" She shouted at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood in front of him, staring him down. Stefan looked away, trying his hardest to avoid her gaze while he spoke. "I told you earlier, Elena. We dated in high school and that was it."

"Why did we break up?" She asked him, obviously not wanting to let this go.

"I wanted to go to medical school in a different state and you wanted to stay in Mystic Falls, running your dads old practice." He told her, watching as she took another step to him. This time her eyes weren't filled with fear any longer. Now, they were filled with anger.

"You're lying to me! Stop lying!" She shouted, standing on her tip toes and locking her eyes on to his.

"What do you want me to say?" He shouted back, trying to keep in mind that she had been compelled and that she wasn't going to remember the truth even if he confessed it anyways.

"I want you to tell me that you don't feel anything for me anymore. But, your eyes..They keep giving you away." She commented softly, turning her back to him as Stefan reached out to her, placing his hand on to her arm which caused Elena's body to spin around towards him.

"I loved you, Elena. We broke up because sometimes things just don't work out between two people and that's all there is to it. But, I did love you." He explained, watching her face fall as she swallowed down her emotions and repeated her words from earlier in a much softer tone. "So, then tell me that you don't feel our frequency? Tell me." She begged him, feeling as Stefan gently placed both of his hands against her cheeks and lowered his face so that they were eye level with each other as he cupped her cheeks into his hands and leaned in to kiss her lips. The kiss was soft, quick and she barely felt it at all the moment he back away and replied with the most painful thing he'd ever have to deny her, his love for her. "I don't feel anything for you anymore. What we had was just a silly high school romance and let's leave it at that." He said, backing away from her and telling her that he needed to go find some sheets to place on the couch so that she could make her bed and they could both get some much needed sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts so far? What did you all think about the Bamon and Stelena moments?**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Begins at the very last scene of Season 7 in TVD. Elena Gilbert is human again and as a promise to not be selfish with her. Both Damon and Stefan Salvatore decide to compel her memories of everything supernatural away, including them. Years later, she begins to start over. But, what happens when Elena starts a new job in Boston as a doctor? (Stelena and Bamon Only.)

**A/N: I am still totally blown away by the fact that so many of you really like this little story. Gah, thanks so much for all the reviews! I've decided that this story will just all be about Bamon and Stelena and I won't be adding anyone else into the mix. Anyways, things get a little M rated in this chapter!  
**

**Enjoy & thanks so much for reading! ;) **

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: BePassionate_24**

* * *

**Don't Forget To Think Of Me- Chapter Four **

_"Stefan, why did you send Damon to come look for me instead of you?"_

_"I sent him because lately it seems like he's able to get through to you in ways that I can't. You'll listen to him. You trust him, even when you can't trust me."_

_"I didn't mean to not…"_

_"Come on, Elena, I mean after everything that we've been through… You can admit it."_

_"You've been so strong for me. Helping me, fighting for that girl that chose you, the girl that I was when I died on the bridge, and I love you so much for wanting to find this cure. Because I'd like nothing more than to get her back, because the – the girl that she's become, that – that I've become is different, somehow. Darker. Who I am, what I want…"_

_"What you want, or... who you want?"_

_"Something's changed, between Damon and me. Much more than it ever used to be. It's like everything that I felt for him before I was a vampire…"_

_"Has been magnified. Your feelings for him have been magnified."_

_"I'm sorry. I don't want to lie to you."_

_"You know, before when I was the, uh, the Ripper, I understood why you cared for him. I mean, I practically drove you to it. But now... I can't do this, Elena. Not anymore."_

_"I know."_

Elena gasped for air, her eyes shooting open as she looked around the room and exhaled heavily. It was just a dream...A very familiar and all too distant memory that she had held on to. She flopped on her stomach, trying to get comfortable on the couch. However, hours after staying awake and barely sleeping. She was starting to get irritated with her new sleeping arrangements and went in search of Stefan. His apartment was fairly bare, not many pictures of family or friends at all. Although, there was something comforting about his bedroom that seemed to entice Elena as she walked inside and knocked lightly on the door.

"What?" She could hear Stefan grumble out loud as he flipped over towards her and placed his hand underneath his head while staring back at her.

She was silent, not really sure why she had even came to look for him. Maybe it was the dream or maybe it was the fact that sleeping alone on the couch felt awfully lonely. "It's the middle of the night, Elena. Do you need something?" He asked with a bit of a softer tone, deciding that being harsh wasn't going to help this situation. She crossed her arms, rubbing them a bit as she shifted her weight and turned to leave without a word.

"Elena," Stefan paused with a loud sigh. She could hear him getting up from his bed, making his way towards her. His hand reached her shoulder as his fingers grazed her skin and suddenly it was as if a spark ignited inside of her from that one simple touch. She shuddered from the simple caress of his skin as she turned to face him.

"Wait." He told her, slowly taking a cautious step back as she turned to him and with water eyes, she looked at him directly. Her glazed over tears were threatening to escape as she stammered out slowly, nearly unsure of her own words. "You loved me. You loved me even when I loved someone else and then you drove me away, into his arms. Where I shouldn't have been..." Her voice cracked as she closed her eyes and finally allowed herself to cry while trying to remember the things that she felt so utterly confused about. She was frustrated with herself and all these puzzle piece like memories as she leaned against him and sobbed, clutching on to his t-shirt while he carefully wrapped his arms around her. Elena could feel the tension in Stefan's body escape when she pushed away from him and he cupped her tear stained cheeks, wiping away the fallen tears with his thumbs. "I told you what we were-." She cut him off, choking back her whimpering cries as she shook her head. There was no way in hell that she was going to believe that all they ever were was some stupid _"high school romance."_

"No!" She yelled at him, releasing herself from his touch as she glanced down at her hands and remember something, the necklace that she'd held on to for all these years and kept around her neck, there was a reason for it. There was a reason why she never wanted to take it off. It meant something to her, it signified some hope in her life that things would get better and for some reason, Elena knew that he was the one who had given it to her.

"You can't just brush this off and sweep it under the damn rug, Stefan! You and I have a connection. You mean something to me and for some reason, fate brought us back together again!" She yelled at him, clutching her fingers as they curled into the palms of her hands and she continued to furiously stare him down, tear his words into shreds because deep down in her gut, she knew that he was wrong!

"What do you want me to say? That I'm the one who gave you the necklace, the ring on your finger. Because, you're right. It was me, Elena. I gave you those things. Do you want me to say that I had dreamed of a future with you, a million times over in my dreams and I never once told you. That I loved you so damn much that I needed to let you go..." His voice trailed off as he angrily stepped in front of her, blocking her exit from his bedroom. He took a step towards her, bravely cupping her cheeks once more into the palms of his hand as he watched her close her eyes while he said in a much quieter and heartbreaking tone. "That I lost you and now that I found you again….I've been laying here in my damn bed all alone for the last five hours, trying to figure out how to get you out of my head. But, all I've been doing instead is drowning in my thoughts of you. How much I want you, all over again." Stefan admitted, feeling the air being sucked out of the room as her perplexed brown gaze met his and he leaned forward, capturing her lips against his own in a savory kiss that neither of them had even seen coming.

Elena backed away first, touching her tingling bottom lip and heaving out a breath. It was almost as if the wind had been knocked out from her lungs. Because she stood in front of him, speechless and wide eyed. Not really sure of what to say at all. Stefan watched her turn away, taking a step to his left side as she attempted to leave. However, his hand gently placed against her wrist and his thumb stroking her soft delicate skin, stopped her from leaving the room. Neither of them could face each other as he spoke. "I know that you're still really confused about all of this. But, I promise you that if you stay here. Stay with me tonight, that I'll help you remember."

"Stay?" She questioned his words, looking over at him after a few minutes of an awkward drawn out silence. Stefan nodded, sliding down his hand and intertwining their fingers together as he softly spoke again. "Stay with me, Elena. Just for tonight. We don't need to-." She closed her eyes when he squeezed her hand, leading her to his bed. Elena felt light headed as he moved the covers back and he stood in front of her, pushing a strand of her hair that had fallen out of place back behind her ear. He caressed her cheek in the process and cupped her face with the palm of his hand, examining the changes that the years apart had brought upon her features. She instantly closed her eyes, fear creeping up into her heart because she wasn't even sure if this was where she wanted to be. But, something about his hands and the way he kissed her earlier, made sense. It felt safe, familiar. It felt like coming home and there was no denying the feeling she now harbored inside of her.

"Are you going to kiss me again?" She asked, her eyes glued to his as her gaze moved down to the sweet taste of his lips and she took a hesitant step towards him. "Only if you want me too, then I will." Stefan replied, grinning a little while he noticed her cheeks were a beat red from blushing.

"I want you to help me remember, Stefan. Please, because I've been so lost. I'm so confused and I'm waking up with night sweats and these dreams that I can't even tell if they're a dream or reality. Please, help me." She was pleading with him, a helpless tone in her voice was ever so present as he nodded, carefully placing his right hand against her cheek while she closed her eyes and felt the cold feeling of his thumb sweep across her skin. "I loved you then and I promised myself that I'd move on from you. And, I thought that I could, I did for a while. But, no one could ever fill that empty whole in my heart that only you had left. Elena, you need to remember on your own. I can't force you to do it. I can't take advantage of you while you're like this. It wouldn't be right." He said, stepping away from her as she opened her eyes and looked around the room, feeling a sudden gust of wind where Stefan had stood. But, the moment she refocused her gaze on where he had been standing, Stefan was already gone.

"Stefan!" She yelled after him, running down the hallway and hearing what sounded like a broken bottle smashing against the wall in the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to upset you! I just want answers. Don't you understand? I want to know who I am because every single moment I've spent with you tonight has made me feel so happy. I've never in my life felt this whole, this alive. So, please.." Her voice trailed off as she noticed his hand was bleeding and his eyes became blood shot and dilated, veins formed around his eyes as he looked away from her, taking a deep breath to calm himself before he turned back around to tell her off again.

"You don't want me, Elena. I've done too many bad things." He was trying to deter her from himself. However, the more Stefan stayed detached, the more Elena was being pushed and pulled to him without any clear explanation as to why.

"I can't explain it, Stefan. I don't know what this is between us. But, I want to know. I want to feel something, anything. And, I think that you can help me do that. Please, help me not feel so dead inside." She stated, hearing him exhale heavily as he bowed his head down to collect his thoughts. Yet, after a few minutes of silence and just when he was about to rebuttal her words, Stefan felt her come behind him, wrapping her arms around his back and looping them against the front of his stomach. "Please." She urged on as she kissed the back of his neck, gently feeling him remove her hands. He turned around quickly, noticing that she was now leaning against the cold stainless steel refrigerator as she frowned at him, feeling a bit foolish. Stefan turned to face her with a bewildered look upon his stoic features, unsure of his own self control around her.

"What do you want from me? Huh? Why do you keep pushing me and why the hell won't you just leave this whole damn thing alone? Isn't it enough knowing that we used to have something and that now, it's gone?" Stefan spat out, staring her down as she locked her eyes on to him and yelled right back. "You're a god damn liar, Stefan Salvatore! You still love me, you never stopped!" She screamed back at him, swallowing down the fear she felt at what he would do next as he took his hand and slammed it flatly against the refrigerator door, just a few centimeters away from her face.

"Look me straight in the eyes and tell me I'm lying too. Tell me that you don't love me anymore! Tell me again that you feel nothing!" Elena hissed out, building up some more courage as he inhaled through gritted teeth and before Elena could spew out more words of hatred towards him. Stefan had pushed her up against the cool feeling doors of the refrigerator and was kissing her even more rougher and harder than before. Elena moaned as she felt his hand traveling up against her bare thigh. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of lace underwear that she had changed into for the night. The feeling of his skin against hers made her weak in the knees as Stefan hoisted her into his arms and slide her body on to the counter top in his kitchen, knocking over a spice rack and an old newspaper in the process. He kissed her feverishly, moving his hands underneath his own shirt as watched Elena lean her head forward and towards his shoulder when she whispered in a soft tone against his left ear. "I'll stay with you for as long as it takes for us both to feel something."

* * *

Their clothing was scattered across his bedroom as Bonnie turned towards him, staring up at the ceiling, she exhaled heavily. "This was a mistake, a complete and utter disaster will come of this." She commented, pushing her naked body up from Damon's mattress as he turned his head to glance over at her. He was smirking, trying to hide the fact that for a split second he was actually happy with her by his side. However, it all quickly faded with Bonnie's words.

"Why do you think us sleeping together was a mistake?" He asked, reached out for her as his hand rested against her wrist and he pulled her back into him, kissing her cheek sweetly and whispering how beautiful she was in the illuminated lights coming from the windows of his bedroom.

"Because, you and I. We're like fire and ice, Damon. You stir things inside of me that scare the living hell out of my heart and soul and I chisel away tiny ice fragments within that dead beating heart of yours." He heard her confess while she watched him climb back on top of her, raising her arms above her head as he worked his warm and wet lips against her neck, then her collar bone. Bonnie bit down on her lower lip, stifling a moan as she turned her head and closed her eyes. The way his tongue nipped and scrapped against her neck made her back arch forward as he kissed her skin and she ran her fingers through his jet black hair. "Damon" She breathed out in a breathless tone, attempting to fight him. But, she knew that within a matter of seconds, it would all be a losing battle and she'd be under his spell once again.

"Damon, please..." She begged, pleading with him to touch her and end her misery when she felt his lips ghosting across her breasts, his tongue swirling around her aroused nipples. Bonnie Bennett was sure that her heart was going to give out and that she'd go to heaven, this just hadn't been the way she thought she'd ever go down.

"He grinned greedily against her body, moving his wet and hot breath all over the front of her until he finally reached her navel. That's when he stopped to finally look up at Bonnie who was clearly being effected by his touch. Somewhere in the last few hours, she had placed her light purple panties back onto her body and Damon frowned a bit. He watched her eyes flutter close as his teeth grazed against her hip bone while he tugged off one part of her panties without using his hands at all. "I want you so bad." She exhaled, closing her eyes as she buried her face into the pillow and moaned out his name. My god, he was going to be the death of her and for the oddest of reasons, she was enjoying every minute of his torment.

"Mhmm..You taste sweet and you look like heaven, which is a bonus." Damon murmured, kissing her hip bones as the fabric of her underwear slide down her body and he trailed his tongue from side to side across her skin, leaving no part untouched or unattended.

"Damon, don't make me beg you." She stammered out with an uneven tone. Her breath was faltering, her skin was set a blaze and Bonnie was withering underneath his every movement.

One more touch, she thought and she'd burst into flames.

"Beg me for what?" He teased, his dark blue eyes glistened as he tugged off her underwear completely now and Bonnie spread her legs even more, arching her back forward as every muscle inside of her ached for him to make his move. She wanted him here and now and she didn't want to wait any longer because if she did, she was going to implode.

"Damon, you know exactly what I want. I want hot, sweaty, make me forget my own name, steamy sex with you." She purred, lifting herself up as she pulled his face away from her pelvic region for a minute while her eyes met his and she leaned forward. Bonnie kissed his lips, hungrily. Damon growled inside of her mouth, this time the kiss was rough and exotic and he loved every single minute of it. He pushed her back into the mattress, Bonnie's hands ran down his back as she placed them on to his bare buttock. She smiled to herself when he groaned a bit when he slowly set the pace between them. Closing her eyes and keeping her lips against his to silence her whimpering, Bonnie relished in the movement of their bodies. The sweet way his hands ran across her sweaty skin and the way his mouth licked the salted tears off of her cheeks as he sunk deeper inside of her and she cried out from pure pleasure. There was nowhere else that Bonnie Bennett wanted to be right now than in the moment with Damon, feeling his muscles tense and arms pull her close as he kissed her sweetly and whispered how he'd grown fond of her. How much she was beginning to change him and how he was slowly beginning to fall for the witch.

* * *

**A/N: Oh the progression of Damon and Bonnie's relationship is going to be an interesting one. Also, my stelena heart wanted to explode..Anyone else feel the same way?**

**Please feel free to review!**

**-Until Next Time!-**

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Not All Human. Begins at the very last scene of Season 7 in TVD. Elena Gilbert is human again and as a promise to not be selfish with her. Both Damon and Stefan Salvatore decide to compel her memories of everything supernatural away, including them. Years later, she begins to start over. But, what happens when Elena starts a new job in Boston as a doctor? (Stelena & Bamon)

A/N: Hey all! Here's Ch.5. Sorry for the long delay. Hope you all like it!

Don't Forget To Think Of Me- Chapter Five

"We're not doing that again." Bonnie groaned, covering her eyes as the light shined into Damon's bedroom. He smirked just a little. "Sure, whatever you say Bon Bon." He smiled at her, leaning over

her to grab his shirt that she was laying on. Bonnie's body tensed up as Damon ran his hand over her bare stomach, making her skin tingle. Inhaling deeply, she was trying to concentrate. Although, every single time she tried all she could see in front of her eyes was his darkened blue gaze.

"Let's be honest here. We're just using each other." She laughed, rolling on to her side and placing her arm underneath her head. "How long is this really going to last?" She asked him, yawning as he slipped on his t-shirt and glanced back at her shrugging his shoulders. "How long do you want it to last?" He questioned as Bonnie rolled on to her back, staring up at the ceiling. It was fun, getting lost into his every word, his every touch. Yet, they needed to be realistic. They'd burnout sooner or later. They'd get bored or sick of one another. It was only a matter of time.

"I don't know." Bonnie said absentmindedly.

Damon tilted his head to the side and smiled at her a little. Personally, he was having way too much fun with her and he really didn't want that to go away. Being with her was nice. Being with Bonnie was different.

He watched from the corner of his eyes as she rolled around the bed, finally resting her chin on to her arms as she glanced up at him, exhaling heavily. "Do you ever think about her? In these last few months, have you ever thought about Elena?"

The air was suddenly thick. It was almost as if Damon couldn't breathe. He hadn't thought about Elena in months and so the small reminder of just her name made his skin grow with goosebumps. His voice was thick when he finally spoke, not daring to look at Bonnie while he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah," Damon commented, running his hand through his hair. "I had thought about her a lot in the beginning. But, something changed between the first few months and now." He swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat. "I don't think about her as much anymore. All I know is that I hope wherever she might be that she's happy." Damon said, turning back to Bonnie and grabbing her hand. He held on to it for a while before he smiled gently at her and said with a low voice. "Because, I know that if the roles were reversed that she would want the same thing for me." Damon added in, bringing Bonnie's hand up to his lips as he kissed her knuckles and she sat there, watching him.

"Damon-." He cut her off, leaning forward while placing his finger against her lips. "I'm falling in love with you, Bonnie and I know it's crazy. But, I've never been a good liar and you need to know that, this isn't just a game for me anymore. Being with you. It's everything that I thought I didn't want. But, I really do. I want you, I love you." He admitted as she felt him drop her hand and then his lips were against hers. The moment their lips parted, she was speechless.

"You don't need to say it back. Hell, you don't even need to feel the same way about me right now. But, I need you to know that. I'm in love with you." Bonnie's eyes grew wide as she leaned back against the pillows, trying to process his words as she watched Damon follow her movements. They were both silent. After a few minutes, Bonnie grabbed a hold of his hand as she turned to face him. "You were my best friend's boyfriend." She pointed out bluntly.

Damon laughed a little, nodding. "I know."

She sighed deeply, locking her eyes on to him as she leaned her head against his shoulder and then asked softly. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Damon smiled, brushing a strand of her hair out from her eyes as he kissed the top of her head and replied in a hesitant tone. "Do you want to try this whole relationship thing with me, Bon Bon?"

She laughed, staring straight ahead while tightening her fingers against Damon's hand. "Yeah." Bonnie replied simplifying, quickly making a correction. "As long as you start introducing me to other people as your girlfriend and not Bon Bon. That can stay between us."

He leaned into her, kissing her lips gently as she lifted up her shaking hand, her eyes a blurry mess. Stefan took a step back from her, urging himself to keep his bloodlust under control. Elena's mind reeled with memories as she inhaled sharply and whispered ever so softly. "Don't hide from me."

The smile on his lips faded fast as he closed his eyes. He remembered them. Both, so young and inexperienced with nearly everything. With life and love. "I never did." Stefan replied back, starling Elena as she too looked him in the eyes and this time tried to really focus on him. He was familiar, there was no doubt about it. Everything about him was real and raw, familiar and safe. Everything about Stefan Salvatore to Elena Gilbert felt like home.

"You were the love of my life and I tired to make this whole new life up without you. Acting as if you didn't exist anymore for so long. But, it's all a lie," Stefan suddenly confessed, watching Elena slide her body down from the counter as he turned away from her and walked into his living room. He didn't make eye contact with her, he just kept talking with really looking directly at anything. That was until he sat down on the couch and Elena sat right next to him. "So, I'm not crazy?" She asked, her eyes full of tears as Stefan leaned forward and wiped the ones rolling down her cheeks away.

He shook his head. "No, sweetheart. You're not crazy. It's just that my brother and I did something to you, that I wish we hadn't ever done."

"What? What did you do? Help me, Stefan! Help me remember!" She urged him, desperation in her dark brown eyes and in her voice. If he couldn't help her remember, who else could?

Stefan sat with his hands in his lap as he leaned his head back and grabbed for her hand. Once he found her soft fingertips, he brought them to his lips and kissed her skin. "I know that you're confused about so many things right now and I know that you want my help more than anything. So," He opened his eyes finally after a few minutes and turned to face her. Elena felt a shiver down her spine when his hands were on both sides of her face, his thumbs stroking her dampened cheeks.

"I want you to look me directly in the eyes, Elena." He commanded. He was strong, she could tell in the way that he held his hands against her. But, what she didn't know was that ever since Elena had left his life, Stefan had been feeding on human blood to sustain himself and became stronger on his own. He didn't want Damon's help or anyone else's. After he had broken things off with Caroline, he decided that distance was the best thing for himself and everyone around him. So, he left it all behind and started anew. Hoping in the process that he'd forget all about his lost love. Yet, it never happened. So, part of his new life now was learning to control his blood lust by drinking from blood bags at the hospital.

Stefan licked his bottom lip, leaning in closer towards her as she blinked her eyelashes at him, utter confusion and a bit of fear appeared across her beautiful features while he sucked in a deep breath. "I'd never hurt you. The way I live my life, is dangerous, Elena. I'm not someone you want around you. Although, I can't live my life without you anymore. I love you, Elena. I can't be without you anymore." He said through a near choking sob. Her not remembering him was killing him from the inside out and even though they had been on better terms a year before she was freshly compelled and she apologized for everything she'd done to both of them. Stefan couldn't help but still love her despite it all. She truly was his everything.

"What are you talking about?" He heard her question in a soft tone, her voice shaking a little as he locked his eyes on to her and finally spoke the words that would change everything.

"I want you to remember, Elena. I want you to remember everything, now." Her brown orbs grew wide as she felt herself being flooded with a million emotions all at once. Everything hit her like a freight train going a million miles a minute and then, there was silence and a moment of clarity.

Her memories.

Their memories.

Everything came flooding back as Stefan moved his hands away, praying that he'd broken the few years worth of compulsion on his former lover than having to call Damon to come and do it himself. He waited as Elena closed her eyes and leaned back into the couch, tears spilling over her cheeks. It was gradual, her tears. And, then after a few minutes her head was crashing into his chest as he held her and she brokenly asked through strangled cries. "Stefan? Why did Damon compel me? Why did you both take my memories away?"

A/N: I know I left it on a cliffhanger. But, I promise that we'll get more SE and Bamon moments in the next chapter. ;)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Not All Human. Begins at the very last scene of Season 7 in TVD. Elena Gilbert is human again and as a promise to not be selfish with her. Both Damon and Stefan Salvatore decide to compel her memories of everything supernatural away, including them. Years later, she begins to start over. But, what happens when Elena starts a new job in Boston as a doctor? (Stelena & Bamon)

A/N: Hey all! As many of you know, this story was only meant to be a one shot. So, with that being said. I think that I will be ending it at chapter 10. So, we have a few more chapters to go. Unless, I think of something else to add into this story...Maybe, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie being reunited after 7 years?

Don't Forget To Think Of Me- Chapter Six

"What was I thinking?" Bonnie asked herself the minute that Damon stepped out of the room. Honestly, she hadn't really been thinking at all when his rough fingers glided across her skin and his moist lips kissed every square inch of her body. "To hell with it all." She had thought in the heat of the moment. Although, telling him that she would want to be his girlfriend? Ha, she had clearly lost her mind!

Bonnie and Damon had grown closer in the last few years since Elena had been gone and their bond was fairly strong. They had both agreed that neither one of them would develop any feelings for one another and if it did happen, they'd date other people just to have the urge subside. She wasn't really in love with him? Was she? Bonnie thought to herself as she fixed her dark rose colored tank top and went in search of her pants; somewhere lost in the pile of clothing.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon asked her, standing near the door with his arms crossed over one another as she slowly turned to face him with a faded smile spreading across her face. Being with him was natural. But, the nagging question lingered in her mind. Was she just settling for what was there in the moment...Him?

Bonnie cleared her throat, tossing her sweater back on to the bed as she stepped over the pile of clothes on Damon's bedroom floor and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Bonnie opened her mouth, needing to say something; anything at all. Yet, what came next wasn't exactly what she had planned to say.

"Loving you would ruin me if I stayed." Damon crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrows knitted together as he let out a small laugh. "Come again? What did you just say?" He asked her, feeling like someone had smacked him hard in the face.

Bonnie moved closer, extending out her hands so that her fingertips glided across his cheekbones. "Loving you is going to be the biggest mistake of my life. That's why I can't do it, Damon. I can't give myself to you fully and that's why this no strings attached kind of relationship works for us." She replied, locking her gaze on to him as he swallowed his anger down and placed his hands on to her shoulders. He was hurt, taken back by her words because he hadn't really thought of the consequences if things went wrong with them.

"But," He paused, staring at her as she cupped his cheek into the palm of his hand, giving him a sorrowful look.

"But, you want more and I want less. I know and that's why I think that maybe you and I should go our separate ways for a while. Damon, just until we both figure out what we both want and need. We can't keep using each other like this." She admitted, feeling a bit guilty about what she had told him earlier.

"I know that you don't think that I meant what I said about loving you earlier. Although, I did mean it. I love you, Bonnie. I love you!" He confessed loudly, closing the gap between them and placing his lips upon hers before she could say another word. Damon kissed her breathlessly, feverishly as if he knew it'd be the last time he'd do it. Breaking away from him after few minutes, Bonnie inhaled sharply and gave him a painful knowing look.

"I need to go." She said, pivoting on her heels and leaving as he stood empty handed in the middle of his bedroom. She paused near the door of his bedroom for a moment, turning back to get one last glance. "Until we meet again." She told him, turning away as her eyes left his and she walked out of the house, needing a desperate escape.

"Elena." Stefan began to say as she got up from the couch, telling him not to touch her.

"How dare you! How could you do this to me!" She screamed, tears welling up into her eyes as Stefan got up too and tried to calm her down.

"Please, Elena. We had no choice." He told her, hearing her scoff at his words.

"You and Damon had no choice? That is bullshit! I spent 7 years of my life so confused! I spent 7 years feeling empty and broken hearted, thinking that I needed therapy for all the pain that I felt. But, in reality, all I needed was someone to look me in the eyes and wake me up from all of my damn confusion!" She yelled at him, watching as Stefan took a step towards her and she took a few back, warning him. "Don't touch me! You've done enough!"

Stefan's arms dropped to his side as he ran his hands through his hair. He felt horrible. He felt like he had betrayed her and on some level, he knew that he did. "Elena, let me explain. Please," He began to say as she began picking up her things, ashamed of herself.

"No! You don't get to do that! You don't get to explain a damn thing." She screamed, tears streaming down her face as she angrily looked at him. "I just don't understand. You promised me, Stefan. You promised me that no matter what happened that you wouldn't take my memories away..." Her voice cracked as Stefan exhaled deeply, walking over to her as she fought him. "Don't touch me." She sobbed as Stefan pulled her against him reluctantly while trying to explain why they had done it.

"Matt died, Elena. He died in car accident and you couldn't handle it. You were so hurt and torn up about it that Damon and I didn't...We didn't know what else to-." Stefan began to explain as Elena inhaled sharply and suddenly she broke, remembering the moment that Damon and Stefan had came to her dorm room, telling her the bad news.

Elena clutched on to Stefan's shoulders as he held her up, walking her slowly over to his couch while he laid down with her, stroking her hair while she cried into his shoulder. Stefan held her for a long time, allowing her to cry against him as he told her that he had agreed to compel her because he knew that it would have been better for her to start over her life instead of blame herself for Matt dying because Elena had been the one that was supposed to meet him at the grille that night after his shift at the police station.

"The roads were icy that night and he was driving over Wickery bridge..." Elena's voice broke as Stefan softly stroked her cheek and nodded, not wanting to say a word. "It was my fault. I was supposed to meet him at the grille for a late birthday dinner." Elena cried, allowing her tired body to slump against Stefan's as he held her even tighter.

"It's not your fault, Elena. We can't control death." He told her sorrowfully, covering them up with a blanket as she sniffled out how much she blamed herself. "It wasn't your fault, sweetheart. I promise, it wasn't your fault." Stefan reassured her, holding her close as she began to flutter her eyes close and she started to fall asleep. Stefan kissed the top of her head as he exhaled deeply, whispering into the silence. "You need to understand that I agreed to do it because I was protecting you. Elena, I wanted you to start over without so much hurt and pain. I wanted you to finally get the chance to live the life that you deserved. A happy one without so much hurt." He said, pulling her against him as he leaned his head against the couch cushions and felt himself drifting into a deep sleep, allowing the stresses of the day to be released into his dreams and praying that when they woke up that she'd still be beside him.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading & until next time! Please let me know what you think. :)

Follow me on twitter at: BePassionate_24


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Begins at the last scene of Season 7. Elena Gilbert is human again and as a promise to not be selfish with her. Both Damon and Stefan Salvatore decide to compel her memories of everything supernatural away, including them. Years later, she begins to start over. But, what happens when Elena starts a new job in Boston as a doctor? (Stelena, Bamon,Klaroline.)

A/N: Hey all! I am so sorry that it's taken me forever to update this. Although, I'm hoping that you guys are still interested in this little story. :) Enjoy & Thanks for reading!

Don't Forget To Think Of Me- Chapter Seven

She wasn't really sure where the hell she was going. Bonnie pulled over on the side of the road, wiping away her tears as she slammed her fists against the steering wheel. What was she supposed to do now? Go back home to Mystic Falls and try to piece her already empty feeling life back together? Who was she going to turn to? Matt was dead, Stefan and Elena were both gone. And, Caroline...Well, last Bonnie had heard, Caroline had gone in search of Tyler- determined to make amends with him.

They were all fighting for something. For love. Bonnie sat in silence for a long time, thinking about everything they had been through in the last few years. But, mostly she thought about Damon.

Bonnie exhaled deeply, taking her cell phone out of the cup holder beside her as she dialed a familiar number and waited while the phone rang a few times. "Hello?" The voice echoed through her ear drums as she smiled and said in a soft tone. "I know that it's been a long time since we'd spoken last. Although, I just wanted to see how you were doing? Have you found him yet?"

"Caroline, please tell me that you found him." She was quiet on the other line, both of them unsure of what to say next. It had been so long since she had called Caroline like this that Bonnie wasn't really sure of what to even talk about.

"He's dead." Caroline's voice cracked as she choked back tears. Saying it out loud was something that she had been struggling with for a few weeks and now, it felt like it was some sort of release. The truth was out. Tyler Lockwood was dead and there was nothing that she could do about it. "He got attacked in Louisiana near a bayou and he never really recovered. I'm starting to speculate that Klaus had something to do with this. So, that's what I've been trying to figure out. Starting to wish that I could do a locator spell on Klaus Mikaelson…" Her voice trailed off as Bonnie saw her opening. "You should come back home. I could help you with that."

She was silent for a few minutes, contemplating the idea of being back in Mystic Falls after so many years. Caroline Forbes was living a comfortable life in Dallas, Texas before she went in search of Tyler. But, she had promised herself that if and when she found him that afterwards, she'd go straight back to Texas and settle down there. As far as she was concerned, she wanted nothing to do with the small dingy town any longer.

"Listen, it doesn't need to be forever. It can just be for a few weeks. Please, Caroline." She could sense the begging tone in her voice as Caroline calmly agreed to come back home just for a little while. But, that she needed to finish up some business before she left. "Fine, maybe it'll be good for me to get away from everything for a bit." She stated, telling Bonnie that she had to go. Although, she'd be in touch during the week.

"You're still here." Stefan grumbled under his breath as he lifted his arm up from underneath Elena's head, which felt like a dead weight. He was surprised to see her still curled up against him, one of her eyes open wide as the other was still shut and she gave him a sleepy grin. "Yeah, I'm still here." She yawned, moving away from him as she readjusted herself and fell back against his chest. Being with Stefan like this was strange and yet, it felt familiar and safe. Which was exactly what Elena needed. She felt his hand slip into her hair as she sighed out a deep breath. Stefan leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Are you hungry? I mean, all I have in the fridge are a bunch of blood bags. But, I can go to the store and get you some food, make something for you to eat." He suggested, thinking about how all he wanted to do was keep her with him for as long as he could.

Elena nodded, wanting to agree to it. However, she remembered quietly that she still was technically dating her boyfriend and with that, she knew that she had to go talk to him about her newly found relationship with the handsome, Dr. Salvatore.

"I would love to stay. But, I really should go settle things with Harper. Since, he's still my boyfriend." Elena pointed out as Stefan's hand fell to his side, the facial expression on his face was filled with hurt. Yet, he understood why she needed to do it. Just picking up and leaving was never something that Elena Gilbert did lightly. Besides, it wasn't fair to the man that had stood by her side over the last six years.

"Yeah, okay." Stefan replied, watching while Elena turned back to look at him, a smile lingering across her tired features. "You don't need to worry, I'll be back." She reassured him, taking a hold of his hand as she leaned into kiss him sweetly. Elena backed away as Stefan lifted his hand up and caressed her cheek. He was smiling too, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she was still sitting in front of him, even after all these years.

"I'll be back around 8:30 tonight. I promise." Elena told him, getting up from the couch as Stefan leaned back into the cushions and sighed out a breath. He watched her pick up her things, glancing back at him every so often. "I've missed you." Stefan smiled, watching as she rummaged through her things. Elena bent down, dropping her scarf on to the floor and just as she got back up, Stefan stood in front of her.

"What is it?" Elena asked, hoping that she hadn't forgotten something. He must have sensed it because the look on her face was one of confusion again. Stefan grabbed a hold of her hand, caressing her wrist as she felt her stomach drop. "I'm not going to hurt you." He promised, extending out her fingers as he placed something inside of them and he watched her look down at the jewelry in her palm.

"My necklace from high school?" Elena asked, a wide smile spreading across her face as Stefan nodded. "I thought it was gone. Burnt in a fire?" She questioned as he ran his hand through his hair. It was a long story as to how he had found it and brought it back to town.

"I kept it after I found it while I was gone. When I was with Klaus, thousands of miles away from you. It was a reminder of my humanity, of everything that I couldn't lose…" His voice trailed off as Elena inhaled sharply, the smile diminished from her face as he placed his hands on both of her cheeks and stared deeply into her eyes. "I loved you then and I still love you now. You need to know that. You're my touch stone, Elena. You always bring me back from the edge and that's what I'm trying to do for you." He told her as she gave him a weakened smile and leaned over to kiss his lips. Elena stared into his green eyes cautiously as she stated with a confident tone. "I love you too."

"Harper!" Elena called out, opening the door to their apartment just slightly as she noticed him sitting on the couch, his back was turned away from her and the room felt cold. The inside of her stomach twisted in knots, something wasn't right and she knew it. Harper would have never left the door open like this and two different windows just letting the breeze in.

"Harper!" Elena called out again, slowly walking towards him as she heard a liquid noise of something dripping on to the floor. Elena looked up at him. His eyes were wide open, blood dripped from his hands and he clearly looked as if he was mauled by something around his neck. Looking around the room, Elena felt uneasy and scared. She quickly closed the windows and turned on all the lights inside of the apartment. Harper was dead and her heart hurt for him. A knock on the door startled her as one of their next door neighbors asked if everything was alright. Elena rushed to it, closing the door gently behind her while the old woman tried to look inside. "I heard a racket inside and I was afraid that something terrible happened." She explained, trying to get answers as to what was really going on. Elena extended out her hands, placing them onto the old woman's. It was times like these that she wished she could compel people to forget what they had seen or heard. Yet, she needed to know exactly what had happened. "Did you hear something?" Elena asked her, watching the old woman look around, leaning in forward as she said with a soft tone. "I saw a man, young looking- mid 30s maybe, he was talking on his cell phone and then he knocked on your apartment door. He had this British accent, called himself Julian. It sounded as if he was looking for you because he asked your boyfriend about where you were. Then, what sounded like a scuffle ensued." She elaborated. Elena shrugged her shoulders, confused as to what this person would want.

"What else did he say?" She asked as the woman shook her head. "I can't remember" She recalled, glancing down at the ground for a few minutes before she sighed deeply and added in. "He said that it was payback for Klaus Mikealson."

"Klaus?" Elena questioned, watching the woman shake her head as she shyly began closing the door behind her. "Please, ma'am wait!" Elena urged on as the woman spoke with a staggered tone. "I've already said too much. Goodbye now Miss Gilbert." She said, quickly locking the door as Elena leaned her head against it and then pushed herself away. She needed to call Stefan before anyone else got suspicious as to where and why Harper was missing and found dead in an apartment they shared.

Elena's trembling hands shook as she dialed his number and he picked up promptly. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked as Elena began pacing the floor. She wasn't really sure how she was supposed to tell him that Klaus seemed on a revenge streak.

"Harper's dead. I went back to my apartment to tell him and I found him in the living room. He was mauled by a vampire, Stefan. I just know it and-." Stefan cut her off as he exhaled sharply. It was a revenge plot for him leaving Klaus behind and turning on his humanity. Over the last few months Stefan had heard that Klaus was on a new bender, looking for someone new and willing to help him take back New Orleans and since the only person he could think of was Stefan. Klaus was clearly out, sending a message to him to be prepared for his arrival.

"It's Klaus." He replied, hearing Elena sob into the phone as he told her to go back into the apartment and wait for him. "I'll be there soon, I promise." He added on, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay and that he wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her or someone else she cared for.

The bar smelled like booze and the music blared loudly as Caroline made her way inside. She'd been driving for hours and she was in desperate need of something strong. The atmosphere around her made her feel uneasy as she took a seat and waved over the bartender, watching as the smiley blonde approached her and threw a towel over her shoulder. "Hi there! So, what will it be?" She asked, smiling the whole time.

Caroline squinted her eyes, glancing at her name tag before she spoke. "Camille." Caroline smiled, leaning forward as she locked eyes on to the young girl and grabbed her wrist. "I'm famished." She added on, attempting to compel her just as she heard a loud booming voice coming up from behind her. The sound of it made her stomach churn and her blood boil.

"Now, now. Caroline Forbes, didn't your mother tell you never eat the help?" Klaus asked, smirking as he sat beside her, taking the bourbon bottle from back behind the counter as Caroline watched on. Her mouth formed a straight line as she gave him a disgusted look. "You don't seem that happy to see me." He observed as she jumped up from her seat, suddenly Caroline had her hands wrapped around his neck and she was pressing all of her weight against his body as he gently pushed her off and coughed out a breath. "Well, that answer's my question!" He exclaimed, fixing his shirt as he popped the kink in his neck as he told her sweetly. "Welcome to New Orleans, love."

Caroline shook her head, tears welling up into her eyes as she spat out at him. "Don't do that! Don't act like you didn't kill him. Because, I know you did. You killed Tyler, Klaus and I'm here to watch you suffer!" Caroline disclosed, staring him down as he gave her perplexed look.

"What are you talking about you?" He asked as she lunged at him again, this time she was stopped by one of his witches, causing her to have a splitting headache and fall to the ground within seconds.

"Tyler's dead, Klaus and everything I know led me to you. So, I'm here to kill you, make you suffer like you did to him." Caroline shouted at him, watching as Klaus allowed her words to sink in. This was it, he thought. She hated him and she was going to be the one to put a white oak steak through his heart.

"Caroline," Klaus paused, helping her up as she glared at him and pushed him away. "I didn't kill Tyler. I heard about him being attacked though. But, I swear to you that it wasn't me." He confessed, watching as she inhaled deeply and allowed the tears to cascade down her cheeks.

"What?" She questioned, sounding even more heart broken than before. Klaus nodded his head, swearing that it wasn't him. However, that while she was in New Orleans, he'd help her find out who did.

A/N: Well, things just got interesting! ;)

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Hey all! So sorry that this is kind of short. Hopefully the next update will be longer! :)

Don't Forget To Think Of Me- Chapter Eight

"The marks consistent on his skin weren't from a werewolf bite or attack. This was something even worse than that." Klaus concluded, pouring Caroline another drink as she slammed it down and inhaled sharply. Everything inside of her was burning to kill him. Just so that she wouldn't have to face the dark truth, Tyler was gone and his killer was still out there, probably ready to attack someone else.

"How do you know this?" Caroline questioned, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she inhaled and turned to face Klaus. As much as she tried to tell herself that he was the one responsible for Tyler's death, Caroline could see it in his eyes that he was telling the truth. He didn't do it. Although, he probably knew who did.

"I was the one who found Tyler's body after he was mauled. I brought him to the morgue because I didn't want people asking too many questions and I figured that sooner or later, you'd come looking for answers." He admitted to her, watching as she fidgeted in her seat. Klaus placed his hand just inches away from hers as he glanced over at her and said softly. "I know you loved him very much, Caroline. And, despite my hatred for him. I personally thought that he wasn't a bad guy. He was good to you, good for you. And, it was clear to me that he loved you very much."

She deeply sighed out a breath as she tried to fight away the tears that were making it hard to see in front of her any longer. "Do you think he suffered?" She asked him, feeling Klaus finally place his hand on top of hers and squeeze it gently as he said with a saddened tone. "I don't know. But, all I can tell you is that he wasn't only when he took his final breath. I stayed with him before he died and he told me to tell you that he was sorry for leaving and that he loved you very much." The tone in his voice was one of sheer honesty as she felt her body lean towards Klaus and before she knew it, Caroline was sobbing into his shoulder, telling him how much Tyler meant to her and how much his loss would change her forever.

Klaus swallowed the lump in his throat, wrapping his arms around her as he whispered into her ear. "I promise you that his death won't go unsolved and that I'll search everywhere I can until we find out who did this to him."

"Okay," Caroline sniffled, pausing as she backed away from him and stated in a low and heartbroken tone. "Thank you for helping me."

Stefan found her at the bottom of the stairs, she was shaking and crying when he came up to her, pulling her to her feet and against his chest. It wasn't worth it asking if she was okay or not because he could tell from the look in her eyes and she wasn't and that this whole situation had really shaken her up. He held her against him, his fingertips stroking her hair and his lips kissing her cheeks. Elena relaxed in his embrace, feeling safe and wanted for the first time in months, she spoke softly to him. "I can't go back in there.." Her voice cracked as she brought her head up from his chest and looked him in the eyes. Stefan could see the heartbreak in them, the longing for familiarity.

"I wish that there was something more that I could do." He said, watching as she took a slow step towards the apartment and turned back around, shaking her head. Tears were streaming down her face as she bit down on her lower lip. "Sometimes, I wish that I could have started over completely. Not have ran into you that day at the hospital. I wonder what my quiet life would have been like then. I never wanted to be thrown back into the supernatural world, Stefan. Everyone that I had loved was dead or suffering. I hate to say this. But, I wish I had taken the cure when I had the chance, I wish that you and I could have lived that normal life we had dreamed about…" She watched him nervously shuffle his feet as he placed his hands into his lap and thought her words over. The idea of having her memories wiped away from her seemed unfathomable at the moment. However, he quickly thought of something else. "Close your eyes." Stefan said, grabbing a hold of Elena's hands as she deeply inhaled and then exhaled a breath.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as he held onto her hands even tighter and then he spoke again. "I want you to imagine our lives, as humans together and I want you to keep that image inside of your mind until this is all over."

"Stef- I-." A kiss to her soft lips from him caused her to lose her train of thought as she leaned into him more, moaning into his mouth and running her fingers through his hair gently. Elena felt safe with him, she always had and she always would. However, it still pained her to know how much living in his world of the supernatural had hurt and killed so many people that she loved and care about.

"Please, Stefan. Please, make me forget." She urged him, pleading with him that she needed it for her own sanity. He reluctantly placed his cool feeling hands onto her damp and warm flushed cheeks as he stared directly into her eyes and spoke. "I can't do that, Elena. I just got you back, I can't lose you again." He told her as she shook her head, getting up from her seat beside him and standing in front of him. Stefan kept his eyes glued to her as she paced the floor, trying to convince him to wipe it all away was one of the hardest choices that she had to make. Although, she knew that for her to be happy again that she needed to make him realize that this was the right choice.

"I can't live like this anymore, hurting all the time. Please, Stefan. This pain inside is killing me." Her eyes were red from crying, cheeks tearstained as she turned to lock her eyes onto him and he uncrossed his arms, placing them onto her shoulders. Deep down, this wasn't what he wanted. But, he knew that she needed to have a clear mind. Stefan exhaled heavily, what he was about to do was going to make him hate himself in the morning. However, maybe there was a small chance that he could just take away the pain and hurt while leaving everything else intact. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to focus before he stared directly into her gaze and softly said. "I want you to forget all about Harper and the relationship you two shared. You came out to Boston to become a doctor and that's what you've been doing. You and I dated in the past and we're still together. We're high school sweethearts and you know my secrets- all of them. When you and I broke up briefly, you dated my brother. But, you weren't always happy with him. And then you and I reunited here in Boston. You're always safe with me." He added in before watching her blink and she looked at him in bewilderment for a moment and then looked around the hallway asking in a confused tone. "Stefan, what are we doing here?"

"We got a little lost, wrong apartment number." He told her in a nonchalant tone, pulling her close to him and taking her out to the lobby as they walked out and Stefan unlocked his car, telling Elena to get in for a moment as he said that he needed to call Damon to check up on things. Once inside the car, Stefan dialed his older brother's number and waited for him to answer. Before Damon could even say a quick hello, Stefan spoke first. "Damon, someone's after Elena. I know what you're going to say. But, I wiped some of her memories. I found her here in Boston and someone killed her boyfriend. I'm taking her back to my place to keep her safe. It's a long story and I'll explain more as soon as I can. I'm making arraignments for us to come back to Mystic Falls within the next two days." He told him briefly, hearing Damon exhale deeply as he told him to be safe and that they'd talk soon.

"Bonnie, I know that you hate me right now and I'm sorry. But, I need you. I miss you and I want you to come home. Please, Bon. Come home." Damon nearly begged, taking a seat on the couch as he suddenly heard a knock on the door and jogged over to it. He held his breath when he opened it. Damon took a step back as she approached him, her shoulders were slumped over, tears were covering her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and said with a broken tone. "I thought I could leave Mystic Falls. I drove around town for a few days and stayed at the Lockwood's abandoned mansion when I realized that I couldn't do it. But, every single time that I closed my eyes, I thought of you."

Damon kissed the top of her head, closing the door behind him as he kept his arms around her, he silently thanked God that she was standing right in front of him, instead of a million miles away which where he had first thought she had gone. "I'm sorry." He told her, grabbing a hold of her hand and taking her into the living room as she sat beside him and leaned her shoulder against him. Bonnie and Damon sat in silence for a long while before she asked him an important question. "How are we going to make this work between us?" She asked him as held her hand tightly and kissed her knuckles. Damon hadn't really thought about that when they were together. All he had been thinking about was how fun it was with her and how easy it seemed to fall into a relationship, a friendship, something more, if she wanted it.

"We'll take it a day at a time, Bonnie. I promise. Just as long as you don't leave like that again." He told her, watching as she turned to face him. Her hand was on his cheek as she stroked his jawline and leaned into him, kissing his lips. Damon deepened the kiss, feeling Bonnie move closer. Just then, the phone in her cell phone came to life and she broke away from the kiss. Catching her breath, she answered the call from the unfamiliar phone number that flashed across her screen. "Hello?" She answered as on the other line all she heard was heavy breathing and an unfamiliar voice after a few seconds say something that sent chills down her spine. "He was only the beginning in my spree for vengeance. You better run and hide, Bonnie Bennett. Because, I'm watching you and everyone you love. Not to mention, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Little tip, they're next on my list. Tick Tock."

A/N: Please feel free to leave me a review! Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Hey all! I am so sorry for taking SO LONG to update this story! Hopefully some of you are still reading it. Well, with that being said. This story will only have 6 more chapters.

Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!

Also, happy almost new year! :)

Don't Forget To Think Of Me- Chapter Nine

"We're being hunted." Stefan shouted out, opening the doors widely to the Salvatore mansion as Bonnie lunged off the couch and ran towards Elena, squeezing her tightly and saying how much she missed her.

"Welcome home, Elena." She said with a beaming smile, watching as the brunette took a step back and looked around the room. She was amazed at how nothing had changed in the time that she had been away, the house still felt warm and welcoming. However, she wished more than anything that she could be there under very different circumstances and not ones that involved all of their impending deaths.

"Hunted by what?" Damon asked, tilting his head to the side as he came to stand beside Bonnie, his hand lingering on her lower back just a little too long to cause Stefan to question their relationship.

"Are you two together?" Stefan asked out loud, causing himself and Elena's faces both to give a grimacing look towards Bonnie and then back to Damon. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, feeling her face become heated as she nodded and exhaled deeply, attempting to explain. "It just kind of happened. One minute we were in the heat of passion and then the next, we kind of just…..We decided that we're better together than apart." Bonnie stated, hearing Elena laugh out a breath as she gave Damon a knowing look and he shook his head. "What? We erased your memory and from the last time I saw you, things weren't so great for us. Elena, I moved on." He explained, taking a step into the living room while he ran his hands through his hair and looked up at his brother. "Can we just move on to talking about what's trying to kill us?" He asked, noticing the mood in the room changing.

"Yeah, let's talk about that instead." Elena said, making sure that she'd talk to Damon later about where they exactly stood with one another.

"It's Rayna Cruz." Stefan told them, feeling damn sure that he was right. However, Bonnie knew that the huntress had died and that whatever was after them was targeting only men they knew.

"It's someone a lot more sinister than her. Besides, Rayna died in a blast when the phoenix sword was destroyed." Bonnie elaborated as Elena gave them all a confused look and Stefan came to stand beside her, smiling. "It's all a very long story, I'll explain it eventually." He said. Elena watched carefully as Bonnie looked through the Salvatore's bookshelves and finally found what she was looking for, her hands tightly gripping the old looking grimoire.

"Assuming that the woman we're searching for is in here…." Bonnie's voice trailed off as Stefan gave her a confused look and tilted his head to the side. "Why do you think it's a woman?" He asked as Bonnie opened her eyes and smiled at him, nearly laughing. "Because, all of the clues so far point to it. I think she's a siren. My grams used to tell me the story of one that would lure her unsuspected victims in with a song that only they could hear. She was beautiful, seductive and creative in her ways. She'd go undetected until she needed her fix and she'd want to kill again." Stefan stood in the living room, watching as Elena and Damon talked amongst themselves in the corner of the room and suddenly Damon seemed in a trace like state.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, making everyone turn their heads towards them in total confusion. Stefan didn't really know what he was talking about either. But, he too heard the music that no one else seemed to be hearing. "What's going on?" Elena asked, watching the brother's standing beside each other in bewilderment.

"We need to go!" Stefan exclaimed, tugging on Damon's arm as he followed his younger brother without a fight, out the door. Before anyone else could ask what was going on. The brothers were gone without a word and when Bonnie attempted calling Damon's cell phone, a half out later. It went straight to voicemail.

"The Salvatore brothers. Just who I wanted to see." She smirked, tapping her long dark red colored nails against the dining establishments table as they glanced around and noticed that the place was nearly empty.

"Katherine?" Damon questioned, attempting to wrap his mind around how she was sitting in front of them. Her eyes and features seemed a lot darker than before. Something wasn't right.

She shrugged, biting her bottom lip before she spoke. "I bet you're both wondering what the hell I'm doing here and how I'm back in town. Better yet, how I got out of hell."

Damon and Stefan glanced over at one another as they took a seat across from their ex-lover. Both extremely perplexed by what she was even doing there in the first place. "I work for a woman named Sybil, she's a siren. In turn, we both now work for a very powerful man named, Cade. And, let me tell you boys. He wants you to work for him too. Actually, I'm here on his behalf because he's beyond intrigued by you both."

"Cade?" Stefan's eyes grew, his brows furrowed.

"He's our boss." Katherine clarified as Damon shook his head, attempting to grasp what she was even talking about. "Stop talking crazy, Katherine. Cade is the devil. You're trying to tell us that you work for him?" He replied, getting up from the table as she laughed.

"I suggest you sit your ass back down, Damon. Believe me, you're going to want to hear this. I'll make it worth your while." She said, suddenly enticing the brothers.

"How did you summon us?" Stefan asked, feeling the overwhelming feeling of whatever curse was placed on them being lifted as he sat across from her.

"That was all Sybil's doing. Real clever, that girl. She lures my victims in and I, kill them." Katherine said, feeling a bit anxious as she exhaled deeply and fidgeted in her seat.

"So, you're the one responsible for killing Elena's ex-boyfriend and Tyler Lockwood?" Damon asked, watching as Katherine rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders back. "Not me. Cade was responsible for that. Tyler was collateral damage and Elena's ex, well. He was just in the way of things. The idea of the killings was to send a message. To bring the two of you to me." Damon and Stefan watched as Katherine cracked her knuckles and leaned towards them while she continued to speak. "Now, here's the plan. My boss wants a meeting with you boys. However, he doesn't want your friends to know about it." She explained, smiling sweetly.

"And, why would we meet with him? We're being hunted! Trust me, the last thing I want to do right now is meet with the guy you work for. I'd rather find out who's trying to kill us!" Damon commented, watching as Katherine slammed her fist against the counter in frustration.

"Are you not listening to a word that I am telling you? It's not going to stop until you both meet with Cade and make this deal. She's going to keep killing everyone until there is no one left! She's cursed and the only way to help her is if you do what he says!" Katherine exclaimed, her tone suddenly sounding like she was pleading with them.

Stefan and Damon looked at each other, realizing that Katherine knew who it was that was after them. Breathing heavily, she leaned back into the cushions of the booth they were all sitting in and closed her eyes. Damon was sure that this was the first time that he had seen any real emotion from her in centuries. "Who is it, Katherine? Who's trying to kill us and why?" He asked.

She looked down at her hands as she spoke in a soft tone. Telling them wasn't going to change anything. It wasn't going to change the fact that the person she had just gotten back and the only person that she had ever truly loved more deeply than anyone else was now an even bigger monster than herself. "My daughter, Naida." She replied sorrowfully.

"I thought Naida was dead." Stefan commented moments later, still trying to comprehend everything that she had just said. Katherine shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "When the other side was destroyed, it messed up a few things. For one, it brought me and her back. But, Naida wasn't the same as before. There is something wrong and evil about her now. Very evil. And, the only way for me to help find a cure for the curse is to work for Cade. As long as I work for him for more than a few years, he promised me that he'd help me heal her with whatever supernatural remedies he could find. So far, nothing's worked. Because, she's cursed to kill vampires and she's been on a killing spree for months." Katherine revealed.

Damon tapped his fingers against the table, running his hands through his hair. "And, how are we supposed to help?" He questioned as she closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. There wasn't much that they could do, except for one thing and it wasn't a pretty solution.

"I told him about the two of you. Look, I didn't know what else to do. Please, Damon. Stefan. She's my daughter. You need to help me." They heard her beg as Damon stood up from his seat, shaking his head. Things were just turning out to be good for him. He was just starting to redeem himself in Bonnie's eyes and the last thing he wanted was to help murder more people. Innocent people.

"No. I am not going to help you kill innocent vampires that did nothing wrong." He told her, hearing as she laughed. Katherine shot up from her seat, facing him instantly as she locked her eyes onto his and stated in a vicious tone. "Don't act all righteous now, Damon. I know who you really are and it's not like you truly give a damn about the witch. Believe me, if you could. You'd be doing the most down right dirtiest things possible at this very moment. So, with that in mind. Think about it, Damon." He watched her lean towards him, placing her finger against his chest and tilting her head to the side as she stepped away and then turned her attention to Stefan.

"And you," She paused. Katherine had been watching them for months, following their lives and keeping tabs on the brothers for her own peace of mind and for the information she needed on them to relay to Cade. "Don't think for a second that my daughter won't come back in a few weeks and kill you both. Because, she will. Eventually, Naida's vampire hunter curse will get the best of her and something will pull her back here. And, when it does. She'll leave you both wishing that you had joined me and Cade in stopping her."

Stefan sat silently for a little while, the idea of helping Katherine and stopping prevent more bloodshed playing in his mind. Damon had already stepped outside, talking on his cell phone and pacing back and forth in front of his car.

"So, how would we stop her? What do we need to do?" Stefan asked, suddenly causing Katherine to glance up from the lock she had on the newspaper that was sitting between them on the table.

"We finish the kill list of her victims before she does. That's the only way to stop her. It's the only way I can get her back." She informed him, watching as Stefan closed his eyes. The thoughts of Elena running romped through his mind. He couldn't lose her again when he too had just gotten her back.

"So, we leave Mystic Falls and go on more than a yearlong killing spree. In hopes of getting a cure for Naida's curse?" Stefan clarified as Katherine nodded, placing her hand on top of his as he exhaled deeply, thinking about it.

"When do you have to get back to him?" He asked her, referring to Cade and his offer.

"In 48 hours." She replied, telling Stefan that if he did decide to help her that after they left town together, neither of them could contact anyone. They'd have to be completely off the radar.

Sighing out a breath, he stayed silent for a long time before he spoke in a serious tone. "Give me a day. One day and I'll give you my answer in 48 hours." He told her, getting up from his seat and walking out of the diner as he turned back around towards Katherine. Hopefully she wasn't lying. He thought to himself. Hopefully this time, Katherine Pierce really was being sincere and needed his help. Because after everything, they both knew that Stefan would be the one to cave in and help her.

"I want you to tell me what happened to Tyler Lockwood!" Klaus slammed Jackson's face against a bar top table as the young werewolf and Hayley's husband pulled back, growling out that he had no idea what Klaus was even talking about. Caroline watched as he pulled him back up by the collar of his dress shirt and then pressed him back down, taking a handful of wolf's bane and pressing it against his lips.

"Stop it! You're killing him." Caroline uttered out, feeling Klaus's arm shove her out of the way.

Jackson spun around, spitting the wolf's bane out of his mouth as he locked his eyes on to Klaus. "I don't know, okay! I didn't fucking kill him, if that's what you're asking. All I know is that some woman came looking for him just a few days ago and after that. I heard he was dead. That's all I know, I swear!" He was pleading with Klaus to let him go as he glanced over at Caroline and noticed her on her cell phone, talking with someone.

After a few minutes, she returned. Her face was pale looking and her eyes full of fear. "We've got a problem." She announced, watching Klaus take a step away from Jackson, telling him to leave his sight before he really did change his mind and kill him too.

"What is it?" He asked her, watching Caroline cross her arms over one another and purse her lips together. She wasn't sure how to tell him. But, she knew that she had to do it.

"Everyone in Mystic Falls is being hunted." She explained as Klaus tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "By whom?" He asked her.

Caroline swallowed deeply as she locked her eyes onto him and stated. "Katherine's daughter, Naida."

"But, I thought she was de-." He began to say as Caroline took a step towards him and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Do you want to help me or not?" She asked suddenly, watching Klaus nod his head, yes.

"Okay, good. Now, that was Damon on the phone. Apparently, everyone is going to die if the boys don't make a deal with the devil. So, I was thinking. This is New Orleans and I know you guys have witches here. So, I need your best witch, Klaus." She watched him scratch his head, confusion on his face.

"And, why would you need her, love?" Klaus asked, taking a step towards Caroline as she said in a simple tone. "To help save Naida Petrova from killing everyone I love. And, to prevent Stefan and Damon from becoming the devil's servants for the rest of their lives. So, please. Klaus, find the witch and help me. Because we both know, you owe me that and much more."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Begins at the last scene of Season 7. Elena Gilbert is human again and as a promise to not be selfish with her. Both Damon and Stefan Salvatore decide to compel her memories of everything supernatural away, including them. Years later, she begins to start over. But, what happens when Elena starts a new job in Boston as a doctor? (Stelena, Bamon,Klaroline.)

Hey all! I've decided that there will be one more chapter to this story and then an epilogue. The next chapter should be fairly long and kind of pull everything together in a nice way. Thank you all for reading & enjoy!

Don't Forget To Think Of Me- Chapter Ten

"Davina Claire! I know you hate me. But, it'd be nice for you to show your face!" Klaus screamed out loud, making their way back into the Mikaelson compound. He was quite thankful that Marcel and his vampire army weren't around to bother him about questions regarding who Caroline was and why she was there.

"What makes you think that she's here, Klaus?" A voice came out from behind them, causing them both to turn around as Klaus smiled at her. "Freya. The next person that I was going to come see if Davina wasn't around. Perfect timing." He commented, watching as Freya rolled her eyes.

"Freya Mikaelson, my long-lost sister. Meet Caroline Forbes. Her and I go some ways back to my Mystic Falls days and to be honest, I'm kind of glad she's here at the moment." Klaus told his sister as she crossed her arms over her chest, walking around Caroline in an observant way. "She's a vampire?" Freya asked as Caroline nodded.

"So, what's she doing with you?" Freya asked, a curious tone in her voice as she kept her eyes glued on Caroline and Klaus took a step away from her, guiding his sister towards the Mikaelson mansion.

"It's okay, she can be trusted. Look, she asked me to help her and I agreed. So, I'm glad you're here because we need you to help us locate someone." He explained, watching as Freya glanced back at Caroline, still unsure of it.

"Are you sure that-." She began to say as Klaus nodded. "We can trust her. I promise." He said, asking her again if she could help them. Freya exhaled deeply, feeling a bit of unease about the task. However, she was trying to make amends lately with her brothers and keep the family together as much as she could. "Okay." She sighed out, leading them into the house and telling that she needed to find the grimoire.

"So, who are we searching for?" Freya asked with a curious tone.

"A woman. My friends back in Mystic Falls think that it's Katherine Petrova's daughter, Naida. And, let's just say that we need to find her before she finds us." Caroline replied, giving them both a worried look as Klaus placed his hand gently onto Caroline's shoulder, leaning in slowly as he said. "It's going to be okay, love. She's going to help us track her down. Because if she doesn't. I'm going to toss her into a coffin."

"Just turn it off, it's a lot more fun that way." Damon taunted him, leaning over his shoulder while he smirked at Stefan and took the blood bag away from his brother's hands, ripping it open and sipping away from it. Stefan looked away from his brother, part of him feeling guilty for what they were about to do. "The minute we find her, we rip her head off." Damon concluded, smirking as blood smeared across his teeth and Stefan glanced over at him. "Come on, Stef! We're in this together. Now, flip the damn switch!" Damon tried once more, noticing the internal struggle within his brother's green gaze.

He was conflicted. Burdened by the feelings of hurt and guilty. He didn't want to work for Cade. But, did he really have a choice in the matter? Not really. Stefan closed his eyes, feeling his humanity teetering on the edge and just as he had done a few times before. The goodness in him was stripped away and ripper bared his teeth.

"So, who are we going to kill next?" Stefan stood up, popping his neck from side to side and grinning with a devililious smile as Damon patted him on the shoulder with a smirk. "There's my boy!" He exclaimed proudly, leading Stefan to the entrance of the Mystic Falls Hospital where a young nurse stood near the receptionist desk with a welcoming smile.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Stefan said, leaning against the receptionist desk as the woman glanced upward to see that Damon was slumped over on a chair in the waiting room. "How long is the wait going to take? My brother over there is probably slowly dying." Stefan commented with a fake look of concern, watching as the woman looked down at her computer and then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, sir. It's probably going to be another 20-30 minutes."

"20-30 minutes?" Stefan scoffed, locking his eyes onto her as he turned towards Damon and before the woman could blink, they were both compelling her and the sick patients around them.

"Now, Tara…" Stefan's voice trailed off as he smiled with his eyes glistening and his mind swirling with the desire to rip her throat open. He was blood hungry, barely being able to control himself around his brother and acting as if his small action of self-control was working. When in reality, Stefan could hardly wait to slaughter as many people as he could get his hands on. The blood lust was overtaking him in every way and he knew that eventually, he'd be too far gone for any help at all.

"I suggest you come with me." He replied to the brown haired nurse, having her guide him to the back-examination rooms.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked him, watching Damon pacing outside the room while Stefan tilted his head to the side and gave her a sinister grin. He was licking his lips, self-control be damned he thought to himself as he pressed her up against the wall and she gasped, her facial features pleading with him to let her go. Yet, her body couldn't move. Tara closed her eyes, her whole-body tense and shaking as Stefan glided his finger over her collar bone and leaned in, kissing her skin softly. He could hear her pulse quicken. She was scared and it was showing when he backed away for a moment and told her how beautiful she was. "Don't be scared….You'll be a perfect candidate…" His voice trailed off, his tone soft and calming as Tara's brown eyes gave him a bewildered look and she asked in an unsure tone. "A perfect candidate for what?"

Stefan laughed a little, leaning into her ear as he whispered. "To work for the devil sweetheart. Believe me, he can hardly wait for your soul."

"I thought that you'd be long gone by now after the destruction you've caused." Katherine commented, turning around to see her daughter. Naida's clothing was stained with dirt and crimson red blood, her eyes bloodshot and her mouth covered in blood. She had left a trail of bodies without barely having any time or decency to cover them up.

"How'd you find me?" She asked Katherine, watching her mother cross her arms over her chest as the brunette exhaled deeply and looked down at her shoes. "It wasn't too hard. I tracked you, using a little black magic help from a witch or two." She commented while Naida took a step forward, what looked like a white oak stake in her hands and a bag of a few others tossed over her shoulder.

"If you're wanting to kill me too. That's not going to do it." Katherine said, pointing down the stake in her daughter's hands as Naida shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to kill you, mother. I don't. But, the urge of taking away your life somehow seems satisfying….It's your soul that I want. It's dark and evil. I know this might not do it. But, I've got others."

Katherine shook her head, fear in her eyes as the tears began to cascade down her cheeks and suddenly she felt like she couldn't move. Her feet stuck to the ground, her body paralyzed with fear. "Why can't I move? What's going on here! Naida, why can't I move?"

Naida took a step towards Katherine, her eyes filled with blood lust and from what Katherine could tell, she was too far gone to be saved. There wasn't much else she could do any longer. "I've got witches too, mother. One's that are way more powerful than yours and ones that are devoted to me. Protecting me from creatures like you. From the darkness."

"You don't think I know that you sent the Salvatore brother's after me, mother? Because, I do. You know, a betrayal of trust like that. It shouldn't be forgiven at all. It shouldn't be taken lightly. It deserves punishment and consequences!" Naida shouted out with an angered tone, circling around Katherine as the brunette closed her eyes. She knew what was coming. She knew that soon enough, her soul would be dragged back to hell and Cade wouldn't forgive her for failing him. She'd be in an eternity of misery without anyone around her that even cared. Maybe that's what she had deserved after all. Maybe her daughter was right? Katherine wasn't a pure soul, she never really had been.

"If you kill me. It's not going to end your curse, it's going to bring you even more heartache and despair. Honey, I know that I've made my mistakes. But, I love you. Please don't do this! Please, think about what you're doing." Katherine begged, her voice cracked as Naida smiled and then took a step towards her, pulling her down while she fisted her hair in between her fingers and stared at her.

"It won't change anything, mother. You might have loved me. But, I can't say the same for you!" Naida explained, suddenly taking another stake out of her bag and stabbing Katherine in the heart. Naida watched as her mother's face turned grey and Katherine's lifeless body slumped to the floor. She inhaled sharply as she lifted her arms in defeat and shouted out into the silence around them. "Is this what you wanted, Cade? For me to kill the only person who had ever loved me! Because, there you go! I did it! I did it to be free of you! I killed her for you. Now, set me free! Let me go!" She pleaded with tears in her eyes, turning around briskly when she heard a set of footsteps behind her and Cade appeared, applauding her efforts.

"Do you really think it's that easy to free yourself from me?" He laughed, hearing her gasp as she locked her eyes onto him and he stood in front of her.

"It'll never be that easy, Naida. Besides, that's not all I want. You're not done yet. Frankly, you're just getting started. I want them all dead dear girl. Every single one of them until their souls are trapped in hell and there is no way out. I want all of their blood. Everything, until the very last drop." He replied, handing her a napkin to wipe off her blood-stained hands as she swallowed the lump in her throat and stared at him blankly while wiping her tears away. She stared down at Katherine, still in disbelief. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Yet, he was the one who had taken over her very being. He had compelled her to finish the job and kill her own mother. If anyone's hands should have been blood stained. It was Cade's.

"What do you mean by them?" She asked as Cade chuckled, smiling at her. He shrugged his shoulders back while he placed his hands into his pockets and then stated in an evil tone before disappearing out of sight. "I think you know what I mean. Kill the vampires, sweetheart. All of them. Including the Salvatore brothers. Soon enough, they'll be useless to me."


End file.
